Beginnings
by Peanuts
Summary: C&M, R&R, P&J - Chapters 17, 18 and Epilogue. This story is now **COMPLETED** :) Thanks so much for your REALLY great reviews! I appreciate them very much! :) Hope you enjoy the remainder of the story! :)
1. Default Chapter

Beginnings  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Chandler Bing walked into his apartment after a long, grueling day at work. He rolled his blue eyes when he saw his friend Monica Geller and his roommate Joey Tribbiani sitting across from each other at the counter, eating pizza and laughing.  
  
"Hey, Chandler," Monica said.  
  
"Hey," he returned half-heartedly, acknowledging both Joey and Monica with a brief nod.  
  
"Have some pizza," Joey offered.  
  
Chandler glanced at the unappetizing remains of what appeared to have been a sausage and mushroom pizza and shook his head.  
  
"I'll pass, but thanks."  
  
"Where are you going?" Monica asked, watching closely as Chandler walked away from them.  
  
"My room. I'll probably catch up with you guys later."  
  
He entered his bedroom and soundly closed the door.  
  
"Is he all right?" Monica asked.  
  
She'd noticed that he hardly hung out with them any more, and when he did show up at her apartment or at the coffeehouse, he was quiet and withdrawn. She missed her wisecracking, very humorous friend.  
  
Joey shrugged.  
  
"You know him better than I do. He's a nice guy but not easy to get to know."  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
Monica couldn't keep the surprise from her voice.  
  
"Yeeah," Joey said, emphasizing the word to make his point. "I dunno. He sulks some times. I think he needs a woman, if you know what I mean."  
  
Monica ignored his last remark and the raised eyebrow and focused instead on Chandler's perceived aloofness. With concern in her sapphire eyes, she looked past Joey towards the closed bedroom door and wondered what was going on with her friend.  
  
*~*  
  
After removing his suit jacket and tie, Chandler plopped down onto his mattress and tried to block out Monica's and Joey's voices.  
  
Why was she always here?  
  
Ever since Joey had moved in a couple of months ago, Monica had begun spending more and more time in their apartment rather than her own.  
  
What was the big deal about his new roommate anyway?  
  
He heard her melodious laugh and threw his pillow against the wall.  
  
It wasn't fair. He worked hard to maintain his friendship with Monica. Joey couldn't just show up and receive immediate acceptance into her life. Where was their friendship leading? Monica and Joey were too comfortable with each other, and Chandler felt as though his importance in Monica's life was quickly and too easily slipping away.  
  
The sharp knock on his door broke into his brooding thoughts.  
  
"Yeah," he called out, still sitting on the bed.  
  
"We're meeting Ross and Rachel at Central Perk," Joey said. "Wanna come?"  
  
"Nah. Not tonight. I'm beat."  
  
Joey lifted his shoulders in resignation towards Monica and then went into his room to get ready. Monica tentatively approached the closed door. She wanted to know why Chandler wouldn't spend time with them.  
  
"Sure we can't talk you into coming with us?" she asked, trying to sound upbeat. "I think Phoebe's gonna sing. Are you sure you want to miss the opportunity to use your charming wit?"  
  
Even though he was feeling low, Chandler grinned at the sound of Monica's cheerful voice and her well-intentioned invitation. She knew him so well.  
  
"I'm okay," he said, rising from the bed and opening the door. "But Phoebe will have to perform without my added commentary tonight."  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Monica asked.  
  
Chandler's tired look wasn't lost on her.  
  
"I don't have to go to Central Perk," she continued. "I can stay here. We can talk or play cards or foosball."  
  
"No," Chandler said. "We are definitely not playing foosball."  
  
Monica grinned knowingly and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine," he said.  
  
He leaned against the doorframe, realizing just how nice it was to have a few moments alone with his friend. "You go see the gang. Maybe I'll catch up with you later."  
  
"Okay," she said, not wanting to push him.  
  
In the silence that ensued, Chandler realized that Monica was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Appreciating the concern he saw in her eyes, he took a step closer to her. About to reassure her he wasn't suicidal or dying, he stopped when Joey bounded back into the living room. The moment was gone. The energy, and Monica's attention, had shifted to his roommate.  
  
"I'm ready," he announced cheerfully. "Let's go, baby!"  
  
Monica gazed for one long moment at Chandler, who nodded that he was all right, and then she turned and smiled at Joey. He placed his hand on Monica's back and led her out of the apartment, leaving Chandler alone and suddenly inexplicably furious with his fun-loving roommate. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Hi, guys. Hey, where's Chandler?" Rachel asked when Monica and Joey entered Central Perk.   
  
She and Ross were snuggled together on the couch.  
  
"He was tired," Monica said, plopping down on a nearby chair. "He said he may come by later."  
  
"But I wouldn't count on it," Joey said, as he sat in a chair at the table.  
  
"Do I need to talk to him?" Ross asked.  
  
"Talk to who?" Phoebe asked, carrying her guitar and walking towards the couch.  
  
"It's whom," Ross quickly corrected.  
  
Rachel playfully punched his arm.  
  
"Oh, so sorry," Phoebe said, tossing back her long blonde hair after she placed her guitar case on the table.  
  
"Sorry, Pheebs," Ross said. "It just comes out automatically."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," she replied. "So, whom do you need to talk to? Hey, where's Chandler?"  
  
"That's whom I might need to talk to."  
  
"He's not coming," Monica said, growing weary of hearing the word "whom".  
  
"What's his problem these days?" Phoebe asked. "We hardly ever see him. Do I need to cleanse his aura? Or should I pound on him for a while?"  
  
Her thoughts clearly entertaining her, Phoebe smiled while the others tried not to roll their eyes at their friend's eccentric ways.  
  
"Neither," Ross said, reluctantly breaking away from Rachel. "I'll go talk to him. Be back soon, hopefully with Chandler."  
  
"Good luck, honey," Rachel said.  
  
They shared a chaste kiss before Ross left the coffeehouse.  
  
*~*  
  
Hearing the knock on the door, Chandler looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Ross. He opened the door and ushered his friend inside.  
  
"What's up? I thought you were going to the coffeehouse."  
  
"I was there. We were expecting you."  
  
Chandler stuffed his hands inside his pants pockets and took a few steps away from Ross. He shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"I didn't feel up to going."  
  
"You never feel like doing anything with us anymore. What's going on? If you don't want to hang around with us, just say so, Chandler."  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just...I have a lot going on at work. I need some down time when I come home."  
  
"Is there something going on that you don't want us to know about?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Ross said, eyeing him critically. "What is it, Chandler? You know I'm not giving up until I find out what's really going on, so you might as well tell me."  
  
Chandler stood at the counter and ran his fingers across the top.  
  
"What if I don't know myself? Yeah, okay, things are weird right now, but I'm not sure exactly why. How can I tell you something I'm not sure about?"  
  
"What's making you want to distance yourself from us?"  
  
Chandler stared across the counter at his friend's worried expression.  
  
"Look, Ross, I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I can't talk about this with you. I just can't."  
  
"Are you in some kind of trouble? If you are, just tell me. I'll do what I can to help."  
  
"Ross, I'm not in any kind of trouble. I promise. I'm just going through some stuff. It'll get better. It always does, right?"  
  
"I'd say this must have something to do with a woman, but you haven't been seeing anyone lately, right?"  
  
"Thanks, man," Chandler said. He gave Ross a tight smile as he reached across to grab his shoulder. "That's what I needed to cheer me up. Please. Go back to the coffeehouse. I'm sure Rachel is missing you like crazy."  
  
"I didn't mean to say..."  
  
"It's okay," Chandler said, prodding Ross towards the door. "I know you meant well."  
  
"I'm not giving up on this or you," Ross said.  
  
Chandler nodded and pushed his friend out the door.   
  
"I'll find out what's going on," Ross said.  
  
"Please. Leave."  
  
After closing the door, Chandler waited a few moments and when silence greeted him, he walked towards his recliner and threw himself onto it. What he was going through had everything to do with a woman. But how could he discuss the situation with Ross when the woman involved was his sister?  
  
*~*  
  
"No luck?" Rachel said, when Ross resumed his position next to her on the sofa.  
  
Ross shook his head. "It's like he's determined to be unhappy or something. I will find out what's going on, though."  
  
"Maybe we should do what he's asking of us," Monica suggested. "He seems to want to be alone. Maybe we should give him some space."  
  
"But it's weird," Ross said.   
  
"I agree with Mon," Rachel said. "If Chandler doesn't want to hang out with us right now, we need to respect that."  
  
Uneasiness settled over the group as they realized one of their own wanted to spend time away from them. Was Chandler the normal one and were they abnormal for wanting to spend so much time together? As they looked around at each other, they each realized they didn't want to answer that question.  
  
"C'mon, Phoebe," Monica said, trying to break the tension. "Entertain us. We sure could use it, right, guys?"  
  
*~*  
  
"That was strange," Phoebe said, as she followed Monica into her apartment.  
  
Ross and Rachel had gone to his apartment and Joey had said goodnight to Monica and Phoebe at the door.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Chandler not being at Central Perk."  
  
"Want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure. I'll get it."  
  
Phoebe retrieved bottled water for Monica and for herself and twisted off the cap after she'd sat down at the kitchen table. Monica joined her after checking her phone messages.  
  
"Phoebe, you've been at Central Perk before when Chandler wasn't there. We all don't hang out there together every night."  
  
"I know, but the place had a weird vibe. I can't explain it, but guess what? I missed Chandler and his quirky, sarcastic zingers."  
  
Monica eyed her friend and former roommate with interest.  
  
"I don't mean to sound harsh, but I didn't expect you to miss him. Somehow, I thought you might be relieved, not that you don't give as good as you get, especially where Chandler's concerned."  
  
Phoebe smiled and nodded. "I know. It's fun. I enjoy his sense of humor, and I love it when I can get to him. Isn't that crazy, Mon? I really missed him tonight. I could sooo picture him in my head. His comments were funny, and he looked good. At least in my mind."  
  
Phoebe grew serious and leaned in closer to Monica.  
  
"What do you think that means? Do you think, deep down, deep, deep down I have feelings for him? Would that be wild or what?"  
  
Phoebe and Chandler? Monica almost choked on her water.  
  
"Yeah, it would," she responded. "C'mon, Pheebs, you don't have feelings for Chandler. Do you?"  
  
"I don't know," she said airily, "but this is something I definitely want to explore."  
  
Later that night, when Monica was alone, she took a moment to review the day's events. She concluded Phoebe was right. It had been a very strange evening. And the strangest thing of all was the uncomfortable feeling she experienced whenever she thought of Phoebe and Chandler actually being together. As in a couple. What was wrong with her? 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
"'Mornin'," Joey said to Chandler, shuffling, with his eyes half-closed, towards the kitchen.  
  
Chandler watched with amusement as Joey poured a combination of Cocoa Puffs and Capt'n Crunch into a bowl. He stopped him when Joey would've added orange juice instead of milk.  
  
"Late night?" Chandler asked.  
  
"No. To be honest, Chandler, I'm bummed about our living arrangement. Being roommates isn't working out. After a sleepless night, I've decided to look for another apartment."  
  
Joey's announcement surprised and bothered Chandler. If he could only learn to accept his roommate's relationship with Monica, then he knew things would be all right between them. Despite their current discord, he liked Joey and didn't want to have to search for another roommate. Besides, he knew Monica would probably never forgive him if he was the cause of Joey leaving. Why was he so damned important to her anyway?  
  
"Let's not rush into anything," Chandler said. "I know we haven't exactly been best buds since you moved in, but for the most part, we get along."  
  
"I know, but I feel like you don't want me here. That's not cool, dude."  
  
A flick of his wrist showed Chandler how late it was according to his watch. He had to get to work.  
  
"I can't be late," he said, by way of explanation for cutting their conversation short. "Why don't you come down to my work? We can have lunch, my treat, and we'll talk some more about this whole roommate thing."  
  
"I want to do that, I do, but I...I already have lunch plans. With Monica."  
  
That was all Chandler needed to hear to get his morning off to a great start. He tossed his plastic bowl into the sink and rose from the stool to grab his suit jacket and briefcase.  
  
"Fine. Then I guess you and I will have to talk some other time, won't we?"  
  
Before Joey could respond, Chandler fumed past him and slammed the door, leaving Joey more convinced than ever that he would have to find another place to live.  
  
*~*   
  
Still irrationally angry over Joey's announcement that he was lunching with Monica, Chandler answered the buzzing intercom in his office later that morning and was surprised to hear that Phoebe was in the outer office.  
  
"Sure. Send her in."  
  
He stood from the chair behind his desk and smiled when Phoebe entered his office.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs. This is a nice surprise."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She smiled playfully as her hazel eyes drank in the handsome sight of him.  
  
"Love the light gray color of your suit," she said coyly, sinking into a guest chair across from his desk.  
  
"Thanks," Chandler said, a bit uncertainly. "I know you've seen it before."  
  
"Must be the lighting in this office. It heightens the blue in your eyes."  
  
"O-kay," Chandler said.  
  
Trying to follow Phoebe's train of thought wasn't always easy, but Chandler was going to give it his best shot.  
  
"What's new with you?" he asked and smiled.  
  
Phoebe returned his smile, twisted halfway in the chair, and ran her slender fingers over the long beaded necklace she wore.  
  
"I missed you last night. Is everything okay?"  
  
Not this again, Chandler mused.  
  
For her benefit, he made sure he sounded upbeat. "Everything's fine. Ross called earlier and told me you tried out a new song and that it was well received. Good for you."  
  
Phoebe leaned in closer to the desk and spoke in a whispery tone. "Thank you. What do you say to the two of us celebrating my success tonight? Alone."  
  
Chandler's fingers fumbled with the papers on his desk.  
  
"A-alone? But why? Why-why would we dine alone? I mean," he quickly tried to recover when he saw Phoebe's hurt expression, "this is rather sudden. Isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know, Chandler. You tell me."  
  
Chandler jumped up from his chair and cleared his throat. Phoebe rose, too. Her gaze never left his shocked and confused face.  
  
"This is unexpected," he declared. "Phoebe, you and I...me and you...we don't...we don't...we don't..."  
  
"We don't what?"  
  
"We don't do things like dine alone. I mean," he said, holding out his hand towards her, "it's not that I wouldn't want to...who...who wouldn't want to...it's just that...Phoebe, you gotta help me out here."  
  
"I think we could have fun."  
  
"Really? You do?"  
  
Fun was not something Chandler had had much of recently.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "I do. But if you don't want to take a chance on having a good time with me, so be it. I'm sorry I bothered you."  
  
Phoebe grabbed her purse from the floor and headed for the door. Chandler closed the space between them before she could leave.  
  
"You...you really think you and I could..."  
  
"I do."  
  
"But it wouldn't be a date, right? It would just be two friends getting together for dinner. A casual, light dinner. Nothing fancy."  
  
Phoebe's gaze remained steadfast. "If that's what you want."  
  
Chandler liked Phoebe, he really did, but there were no sparks and probably never would be. Who was he kidding? Yet, what else did he have to look forward to? Another night of Monica spending time in his apartment with...Joey? He cringed inwardly at the thought. He couldn't spend another night in that apartment, and he still didn't feel ready to join in the nightly gathering at Central Perk. Maybe dinner with Phoebe was just what he needed.  
  
"Okay," he said, before he could change his mind. "Let's have dinner. Tonight. Tarentino's? They have great salads."  
  
"Okay. Yay! This will be so much fun. You'll see."  
  
Chandler smiled. "I'm sure it will be. Let's meet at seven."  
  
As he moved to open the door, Phoebe pulled him into an impulsive hug. Caught off guard, he wasn't sure how to respond, but the feel of her soft body pressed against his did things to him that he knew were inappropriate. This was Phoebe! What was happening to him?  
  
"I-I gotta get back to work, Pheebs. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"You most certainly will."  
  
She traced her index finger along his jaw line, smiled and with a wink and a lick of her lips that made Chandler do a double take she was gone.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey, Joey," Monica said from a table near the front of the restaurant where she was head chef, "just let me finish writing up tonight's specials and then we can go to lunch."  
  
Monica wasn't working that night, but she still liked to be the one to decide on the specials.  
  
"I know you like sandwiches. There's a deli not too far from here. We can sit outside and enjoy the gorgeous weather."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Twenty minutes later, they sat at one of the few tables in front of the deli, soaking up the sun and eating their food.  
  
"You really like your lunch meat, don't you?" Monica asked and smiled.  
  
"Sandwiches are the best!" Joey declared.  
  
"I'll stick with my salad, but you enjoy. So, what's new? Any auditions lined up?"  
  
"Nah. I need to find a job, Mon. I don't think I'm going to be living with Chandler much longer. I gotta find another place."  
  
"No, Joey, you can't move out. Tell me what happened with you and Chandler."  
  
"He's being so weird. This morning, I tried to talk to him about how I've been feeling. It was going okay until I mentioned I was having lunch with you. He got angry and stormed out. I don't know what his problem is."  
  
"Wait a minute. He got angry because you were having lunch with me?"  
  
"Well, he invited me to lunch so we could talk some more about this whole roommate thing. But I told him I couldn't because I was having lunch with you. Then, he just left."  
  
"Joey, sweetie, you could've called me to cancel. I would've understood."  
  
"But I enjoy spending time with you. I was looking forward to this lunch. I know this will probably surprise you, but you're the first woman I've spent this much time with and not, well, you know."  
  
Monica smiled and patted Joey's hand. "I know. I love spending time with you, too. I think you're a great guy. But I don't want to be the cause of you having to move out. I would miss you sooo much."   
"I don't want to leave, but what can I do?"  
  
"Would you like me to talk to Chandler? Granted, he's been keeping his distance lately, but I think I can get through to him. I don't mind doing it. I want you to stay."  
  
Joey beamed at Monica's suggestion. He knew, if anyone could get through to Chandler, it was Monica. "That would be great! If you can get us past this, I'll do anything you want. Just name it."  
  
Monica smiled. She loved Joey's enthusiasm and zest. "No problem. Where will you be this afternoon?"  
  
"I have to see my agent, and then I need to run a few errands."  
  
"Okay. Meet me at Central Perk around six. We'll go to your apartment together, and I'll talk to Chandler."  
  
"Great! Thanks, Mon. I really appreciate this. You're the best!"  
  
He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. For a fleeting moment, she wondered what it would be like to feel Joey's lips on hers. She quickly banished the thought and turned her attention to her wilting Caesar salad.   
  
*~*  
  
Returning home from work, Chandler stood in front of his apartment door, bracing himself for what he thought would greet him when he walked in: Monica and Joey laughing or smiling at each other. But the apartment was empty. He let out a sigh of relief and headed into his bedroom to change for his dinner with Phoebe. Phoebe! He still couldn't quite believe he was having dinner with her. Just the two of them. What would they talk about? Her singing career? He chuckled as he pulled a black sweater over his head. Yeah, right.  
  
Joey's and Monica's voices in the living room let him know he was no longer alone. He couldn't believe his bad luck. Couldn't they have stayed away ten more minutes? Was that too much to ask?   
  
He quickly finished getting ready and steeled himself for the questions he knew would come his way when he told them he was meeting Phoebe for dinner.  
  
"Hey," Monica said. "Wow, you look nice."  
  
"Thanks, Mon," Chandler said, somewhat self-consciously, as he offered her a small smile of gratitude.  
  
"Looks like someone's got himself a date," Joey added.  
  
This was an unexpected situation that neither Joey nor Monica had anticipated. But maybe this was just what Chandler needed, Joey rationalized.  
  
"Not really," Chandler said, trying to downplay the situation.  
  
"Do we know her?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah, you do. But I cannot emphasize enough that this is not a date. This is just two friends dining together. That's all."  
  
"Okay," Monica said, her curiosity piqued. "So, who are you 'just dining' with?"  
  
Chandler's nervous gaze traveled from Monica to Joey and back to Monica again. Would she understand? Would she even care?  
  
"Phoebe."  
  
"Oh," she said, running the pad of her index finger along the foosball table. "How nice for you...and Phoebe. I hope you enjoy your dinner."  
  
"Yeah," Joey said, sounding somewhat disappointed. "Have fun."  
  
Chandler wanted to ask what was wrong with the two of them, but a quick glance at the wall clock told him he was going to be late. He didn't want to hear from Phoebe what a horrible person he was for making her wait.  
  
"I gotta go," he said. "Talk to you later."  
  
"Sure," Monica said. "Have fun."  
  
"Yeah," Joey added. "Enjoy."  
  
Chandler remained in the hallway for a few moments after he'd shut the door. What was that about? If anything, he expected to be teased for going out with Phoebe. Their somber and less-than-pleased reactions both bothered and intrigued him. If he'd had a few minutes to spare, he would've marched back in and demanded to know what the long faces were all about, but he knew, for now, he had to leave it alone.  
  
*~*  
  
"You sure seemed bummed when Chandler mentioned Phoebe's name," Joey said, after handing a soda to Monica.  
  
"You weren't exactly jumping for joy," Monica retorted.  
  
She felt out of sorts. Phoebe? Chandler was having dinner with Phoebe? What was up with that? Did Phoebe decide she really does have feelings for Chandler? Why now? There was definitely something going on with Chandler, Monica concluded. Would he confide in Phoebe? Why wouldn't he talk to her? She missed their conversations. She realized it would bother her tremendously if Chandler took Phoebe into his confidence while continuing to shut her out. He couldn't do this to her. To them. They were friends. Good friends. What was his problem, anyway?  
  
"Haven't Phoebe and Chandler known each other a long time?" Joey asked.  
  
His voice brought Monica out of her reverie.  
  
"What? Phoebe and Chandler? Yeah, Chandler's known Phoebe as long as I have. Why?"  
  
"Well, then, I believe Chandler. If he says it's just dinner between friends, I'll buy that. Besides, I've seen the way Phoebe looks at me. I've never seen her look at Chandler the same way."  
  
"Joey, are you attracted to Phoebe?"  
  
He straightened his back and shook his head. "I didn't say that."  
  
Monica rolled her eyes at Joey's sudden defensiveness. She never would understand men. "Whatever. So much for my conversation with Chandler."  
  
"That's okay. Maybe this whole going to dinner with Phoebe thing will help him. Maybe they're going to talk. Maybe she'll find out what's going on and be able to help him."  
  
"Phoebe?!" Monica shrieked, louder than she intended. "I don't think so. I'm the one who can help him, not her."  
  
"Sorry, Mon," Joey said, holding up his hands. "I didn't mean to imply you couldn't help him. I just thought..."  
  
"Well, stop thinking," she said. "I'll talk to Chandler as soon as the opportunity presents itself. You are not moving out, Joey. I'll take care of it."  
  
Still mumbling to herself, Monica entered her apartment a few minutes later and was surprised to find Rachel sitting at the kitchen table, eating strawberry yogurt and leafing through a fashion magazine.  
  
"Who ya talkin' to, Mon?" Rachel asked, never looking up.  
  
"No one. Never mind. What's up? I thought you and Ross had dinner plans."  
  
Rachel sighed as she pushed the magazine away. "We did. But Ross has to work late."  
  
"Aww, that's too bad. Are you hungry? I can heat up last night's chicken and potatoes and make a salad."  
  
"Sure. Sounds good."  
  
While the chicken and potatoes warmed in the oven, Monica, clearly distracted, sat at the table across from Rachel and began shredding lettuce with wild abandon into a bowl.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.  
  
"What? Nothing. Why do you think something's wrong?"  
  
"Because you're not even watching what you're doing. And you were definitely muttering when you came in. Is it work?"  
  
"No, it's Chandler," Monica blurted out before she could censor the thought.  
  
"What's happened now?"  
  
"Did you know he's having dinner with Phoebe?"  
  
"No, I didn't know that, but so what?"  
  
Monica dumped the remaining lettuce into the bowl and focused on her friend. She needed some answers. She needed to make sense of what was happening.  
  
"I just think it's weird. He's been avoiding us, and now, suddenly, he's having dinner with Phoebe? Something isn't adding up, Rach."  
  
Rachel gave her friend a knowing smile.  
  
"You're jealous that he's having dinner with Phoebe, aren't you?"  
  
"Jealous?! What, are you crazy? I'm not jealous."  
  
"Yes, you are, Mon. Admit it. Chandler's being distant and, this time, he's shutting you out, too. That's never happened before, right? You always know what's going on with him, but now, you don't. You think he's going to confide in Phoebe and that's eating you up inside."  
  
"No, it isn't," Monica defended. But they both knew it was. "I like being there for him, sure, but it's more than that. He's been there for me, too. I don't like this wall he's put up between us."  
  
"Then, tell him."  
  
"I was going to. I wanted to talk to him about a few things, including the fact that Joey is thinking of moving out, but he tells us he's going out with Phoebe. And then he left!"  
  
"So, talk to him when he gets back. This is not the end of the world, Monica. Tell him how you feel."  
  
"It's not as easy as you make it sound, Rachel. Just last night, Phoebe sat where you're sitting now and told me she thinks she has feelings for Chandler. She's obviously acting on those feelings. If Phoebe and Chandler get together, nothing will ever be the same again. At least, not in my world."  
  
The dinner all but forgotten, Monica jumped up from her chair and ran into her room, shutting the door to let Rachel know she wanted to be alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
After being seated in a corner table near the window of the lively restaurant, Phoebe and Chandler exchanged pleasantries while waiting for their glasses of Chablis. The waiter recited the specials and left them to peruse their menus.  
  
"What looks good to you?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I'm ordering the mixed greens salad and the vegetarian pasta."  
  
"Good choices, my friend. I think I'll have minestrone soup and angel hair pasta with shrimp."  
  
They gave their orders to the waiter. After taking a sip of her wine and eating a slice of sourdough bread, Phoebe took command of the conversation.  
  
"So, are you tired of Monica always hanging out in your apartment with Joey?"  
  
Chandler almost sprayed his mouthful of wine all over the table. Leave it to Phoebe to come right to the point. He should've been prepared for this ambush, but he wasn't.  
  
"Why-why do you think I have a problem with Joey and Monica?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Chandler. Do you need me to draw you a timeline of exactly when you started distancing yourself from us? Admit it. You don't like Monica spending so much time with Joey."  
  
"Even if it does bother me, and I'm not saying it does," he quickly added, "why do you care?"  
  
He had to get his shots in where he could. He couldn't let Phoebe totally have the upper hand.  
  
"I care because you're alienating a great guy over something so stupid. Plus..."  
  
"Hey!" Chandler said, raising his voice an octave. "You have no right to say that. My feelings are not stupid."  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right. Bad choice of words. But still. The situation you're creating can so be avoided. Why don't you just tell Joey how you feel about Monica? He'll understand."  
  
"Tell Joey how I feel about Monica? What would you know about what I feel for Monica?"  
  
"Oh, please. I lived with Monica, remember? I saw how you acted with her. How protective and caring you were. Why, of all the places you could've lived, did you choose to move right across the hall from her? You've taken care of her when she's been sick, you've celebrated her joys and mourned her losses. When are you going to stop denying how you feel about her? Do you know how much time you've wasted? And now you're going to let Joey get in the way. Why?"  
  
"Monica is my friend," Chandler declared. "I like things the way they are."  
  
"Oh, so you like watching Joey make Monica smile and laugh and you like isolating yourself from your friends? Tell me how much enjoyment you're getting from being miserable while Joey is having all the fun with the woman you should be with?"  
  
"If Joey makes Monica happy, then maybe they belong together. Who am I to get in the way of that?"  
  
"No, Chandler, you don't understand. You should be with Monica, and Joey should be with me!"  
  
Phoebe's hand flew to her mouth as soon as she uttered those fateful words. The light finally dawned for Chandler.  
  
"So that's what this is all about. You never wanted me. You wanted to coerce me to take Monica away from Joey so you could have a chance."  
  
"Yes," Phoebe said, her voice trembling. "I needed to come on to you because I told Monica I might have feelings for you. And you should've seen the look on her face, Chandler. I know I struck a nerve."  
  
"So that's why Monica was less than enthused when I said we were meeting for dinner."  
  
"She knows we're having dinner together? Yay! That's great news."  
  
"Phoebe, you do realize you're playing with fire. If you want Joey, then go for it. But leave me out of it. I won't take the risk of losing my friendship with Monica."  
  
"You never take any risks when it comes to women, Chandler Bing. That's why you are going to grow old alone. All alone. With no one to blame but yourself. Well, I don't want to be old and alone, so I'm going to do something about it!"  
  
The rest of their meal was spent in contemplative silence. Over coffee and dessert, Chandler asked a question he just had to know the answer to.  
  
"Just so there's no confusion on my part, that whole scene in my office was an...act?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Phoebe said, in between bites of her chocolate mousse. "Totally."  
  
"And you've never had feelings for me?"  
  
Why am I torturing myself?  
  
Phoebe chuckled. At Chandler's hardening gaze, she coughed and covered her mouth.  
  
"Sweetie, you are so gullible. Adorable," she added, with a tilt of her head, "but sooo gullible."  
  
"Thanks, Pheebs," Chandler said, placing his credit card on the tray to pay for their meal. "A guy can never hear that enough."  
  
"I stand by what I said about you and Monica, though," she said, as they left the restaurant. "Think about it, Chandler. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life alone?"  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler begged off going to Central Perk with Phoebe and made his way up the stairs to his apartment. Just as he reached his door, the door to Apartment 20 opened and Monica stepped outside, holding a trash bag.  
  
"Hey," she said tentatively.  
  
"Hi," Chandler said, happy to see her. And without Joey at her side, too.   
  
"How was your dinner with Phoebe?"  
  
"Enlightening."  
  
"I see. Would you-would you like to come inside? I'll be right back," she said, indicating the garbage bag.  
  
"I'd like that. Let me take that for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Monica smiled as she returned to her apartment. Chandler entered a few minutes later and found her arranging homemade chocolate chip cookies on a plate. She had to do something with her pent-up frustration and anger. Baking always made her feel better even if she did have to limit her intake.  
  
"Those look and smell delicious," he said, taking a seat at the table. "I wish I hadn't eaten dessert at the restaurant. Nothing tastes better than your homemade cookies."  
  
"Thanks. Take some when you leave. Would you at least like something to drink?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"So," Monica said, sliding into the chair next to Chandler's, "dinner with Phoebe went well?"  
  
"It was...nice. She and I don't have as much in common as say you and I do, but we managed to keep the conversation flowing."  
  
"Good for you guys." Monica couldn't quite pull off sounding upbeat, and she knew it. "Where's Phoebe now?"  
  
"At Central Perk."  
  
"Rachel and Joey are there, too."  
  
Phoebe's been presented with her opportunity, Chandler noted silently.  
  
"How come you didn't go?" he asked.  
  
Monica tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear before answering. Chandler recognized it as one of her nervous habits. Could this conversation be more strained?  
  
"I had some things I needed to do around here. And I was hoping to run into you. Chandler, can't you work out whatever your differences are with Joey so he won't leave?"  
  
"You really care about him, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I like him a lot. He's fun to be around. We always have a good time. I would really hate it if he moved."  
  
Chandler frowned at Monica's heartfelt spoken words.  
  
"I remember when you used to say those things about me."  
  
"Chandler, what are you talking about? I still feel the same way about you as I always have. I will always consider you one of my very best friends. We've shared so much, and I love having you around. I can't imagine not having you around. Liking Joey and wanting to spend time with him doesn't change how I feel about you."  
  
"You say that, but it has changed things between us. You never spent as much time in my apartment as you do now that Joey's there. And you're there to see him, Monica, not me!"  
  
"I never spent that much time in your apartment because you were always here, you big dope. And Joey's around more than you are because of your work schedule. You don't think I'm happy to see you when you come home from work?"  
  
"I don't know, Monica," Chandler lashed out. "You're too busy laughing and joking with Joey to even notice I'm there!"  
  
"That is so unfair!" Monica yelled. "Damnit, Chandler, I do notice when you're around and when you're not. How dare you sit there and tell me I'm putting Joey before you. That is so not true, and you know it. You're the one who has disappeared, not me! But now I know why you're so upset with Joey. You're jealous of the friendship we've formed!"  
  
Chandler jumped from his chair, almost knocking it over. He needed some space. Monica's words were hitting too close to home. "I am not jealous of anything! Be best friends with Joey, date Joey, hell, marry Joey and have tons of kids. See if I care because I won't!"  
  
Monica leapt from her chair and stared down Chandler. Her heart was pounding, but she was too angry to care. "Well, maybe I will just do that!" she screamed.  
  
"Fine!" Chandler retorted angrily. "And maybe I will marry Phoebe! At least she cared enough to invite me out to dinner!"  
  
Monica gasped. Chandler knew he had gone too far. Tears welled in Monica's eyes. She quickly looked away, not wanting Chandler to see how much he'd hurt her. The very idea that Phoebe cared more about him than she did was ludicrous. But if that's the way he felt, Phoebe could have him.  
  
Ross' unexpected entrance into the apartment immediately stopped their fight.  
  
"Hey," he said, feeling the tension in the room, "what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Chandler muttered. "I gotta go."  
  
"Wait," Ross said. "Is Rachel here?"  
  
"No," Monica said, turning to look at her brother. She had composed herself the best she could. "She's at Central Perk."  
  
"Great. I have news I absolutely have to share before I burst. I'm too happy to keep it to myself."  
  
"What is it?" Monica asked, noticing the huge smile on Ross' face.  
  
Chandler couldn't help but notice it, too. "Yeah, man. What's going on?"  
  
"I've made the decision," Ross said, barely able to contain his excitement. "Tomorrow night. I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Ross," Monica said, still absorbing how big her brother's announcement really was and the impact it was sure to have on all of them, "this is wonderful news. I'm sooo happy for you."  
  
"Thanks, Mon."  
  
Still smiling, Ross pulled his sister into a tight hug.  
  
"Yeah," Chandler added. "This is quite a surprise. I mean, we all knew it was inevitable, right, but still. Congratulations, my friend."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ross could not stop beaming.  
  
"I've been thinking about it for awhile, and lately, Rachel and I, well, we are connecting on every level. I've never been more content. There's no one else I want to be with. Now, we just have to make it official."  
  
"How are you going to propose?" Monica asked, her eyes shining with happiness for her brother.  
  
"I've made dinner reservations at 'Tavern on the Green' in Central Park. Then, I've arranged for a moonlight Hansom carriage ride around the city. Somewhere during that ride, probably as we travel through Central Park, I'm going to ask Rachel to be my wife."  
  
Tears of joy gathered in Monica's blue eyes. "It sounds beautiful and soooo romantic."  
  
"Very nice," Chandler agreed.  
  
"Thanks. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I want to catch up with Rachel at the coffeehouse."  
  
"Ross, why don't you and Rachel come back here tomorrow night after the proposal? We'll have a champagne toast, and I'll bake a cake for you two. I know we all want to celebrate with the happy couple and see Rachel's ring. Right, Chandler?"  
  
His eyes locked on Monica who motioned for him to go along with her plan.  
  
"Of course. I know we all couldn't be happier for you and Rachel."  
  
"Wow, you guys. Thanks. That sounds nice. Do you realize this will be the first time all six of us will be together in what...a month? This is so great!"  
  
Ross hugged Monica and Chandler and then left the apartment.  
  
"I don't think his feet are touching the ground," Chandler observed.  
  
"He is definitely on Cloud Nine," Monica agreed. "It must be nice to know, with absolute certainty, who you want to spend the rest of your life with."  
  
"Yeah," Chandler said, his voice pensive. "It must be."  
  
Their eyes met and held.  
  
"Monica, about what I said before Ross came in. I'm sorry. I was way out of line when I said Phoebe cared more about me than you do. That was my anger getting the better of me. I didn't mean it."  
  
Monica nodded. "Apology accepted. Let's just agree it's been a tough couple of months, but it's going to get better."  
  
"Yeah, it has. And I hope it will get better. Well, it's getting late. I should go."  
  
"Wait a minute. Don't forget your cookies."  
  
Chandler smiled as he watched Monica put some cookies into a ziplock bag for him.  
  
"Thanks," he said, when she handed it to him.  
  
"You're welcome. Enjoy."  
  
She walked with him to the door. He opened it and gave her one more smile before saying goodnight.  
  
"Chandler," she said, as he headed across the hall.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm very glad you're going to celebrate with us tomorrow night."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it. 'Night, Mon. See you tomorrow."  
  
She waved and gave him a smile before closing her door.  
  
*~*  
  
With Ross' news heavy on his mind, Chandler entered his apartment and sank into his Barcolounger. He was happy for his friend. Of course he was. But there was also a part of him that was envious, too. He'd never seen his friend as exuberant as he was tonight. He'd found his soul mate, and he was going to make a life with her.   
  
Although he didn't want to, Chandler couldn't help but think back to Phoebe's words. Alone. All alone. With no one to blame but himself. While it was true he had issues when it came to being in a committed relationship, he never let himself dwell for very long on the thought that he would end up without anyone. Surely there was someone out there meant for him, wasn't there?  
  
*~*  
  
As Monica dried the plate the cookies had been on, Ross' news and the excitement in his voice played in her head. She knew this day was going to come, and she was thrilled for her brother and her best friend. But she couldn't help giving in to a small dose of self-pity. She knew her parents would be ecstatic, and of course, everything would revolve around this marriage. Could she do it? Could she live every day with Rachel talking about and making wedding plans? Could she hold it together while she helped with the planning? Yes, you can, she scolded herself. And you will. She knew, if the roles were reversed, she would want Ross and Rachel to be happy for her and want them to participate in making her wedding perfect. And they will, she told herself, as she headed for her bedroom. Because there was someone out there for her. She just had to find him.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey entered the apartment and was surprised to see Chandler sitting in the dimly lit living room, appearing deep in thought.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey, Joe."  
  
"So, did you hear the news?" Joey asked, taking a seat on one of the stools.  
  
"About Ross planning to propose to Rachel?"  
  
"Yeah. Ross told Phoebe and me at the coffeehouse when Rachel wasn't around. He said Monica is having a get-together tomorrow night to celebrate. You're going to be there, right?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"This is so cool. Did you see how excited Ross is? I can't believe he's wanted her since the 9th grade, and now they're getting married."  
  
"If Rachel says yes."  
  
"Whaddya mean? Of course Rachel is going to say yes. Why wouldn't she agree to marry Ross? They're perfect for each other. Remember Phoebe's story about the lobsters? You don't mess with something like that."  
  
"Oh, okay," Chandler said with a smirk.  
  
"What? You don't believe they belong together?"  
  
"No, I do. But I'm more amused than anything about Phoebe's lobster comparison."  
  
"I liked her story, and I told her so." Joey smiled sheepishly. "She looked pleased when I mentioned it, too."  
  
"I bet she did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"By the way, Phoebe said you guys had an interesting dinner. Any details you'd like to share?"  
  
Joey grinned; Chandler shook his head.  
  
"No, not really, except to say I don't think we'll be having dinner again. At least, not alone."  
  
Joey perked up. "Is that right?"  
  
"What? You like the fact that our dinner didn't work out?"  
  
"No," Joey said defensively. "It's just that I can't see you and Phoebe together. There's just something wrong with that in my mind."  
  
"Now you're an expert on who I should be with? For your information, I was doing fine until you came along."  
  
"That's not what I heard."  
  
Joey started to chuckle but stopped when he saw the reddening of Chandler's face.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It must be nice to have every woman fall under your spell without even trying. Do you even know what it's like to have to work at maintaining a friendship with a woman? Monica and I were doing great until you came along. Now, thanks to you, I hardly ever get to see her, and when I did finally get to spend some time with her, we fought. Over you."  
  
Joey jumped off the stool. "I don't want you and Monica fighting over me!"  
  
"Well, it's too late because we already did. Yeah, we made up, but the fact remains that tension exists between us now and it never did before."  
  
"I think it's time you heard something from me. At least half of my conversations with Monica are about you. Yeah, that's right. You. We talk about you. I tell Monica how we're not getting along, or how I think I must've done something else to upset you because you're not talking to me...again, and she tells me what a great guy you are and how I have to give this roommate thing a chance. Well, I think I have. I feel I've been pretty damned patient with whatever it is that's going on with you, but you won't meet me halfway! I'm sorry I got in the middle of your precious circle of friends, but they're great people, and I'm glad I know them. Despite the crappy way you've treated me, I know you must have something going for you or your friends wouldn't care about you as much as they do. But apparently, I'm not good enough or smart enough or whatever it is you demand of someone before you'll let him be your friend, so fine. I've had it. After the celebration tomorrow night, I'm packing a bag and going to live with one of my sisters until I find another place. Once I do, I'll send for the rest of my things. I don't need this. I thought this was going to be a great living arrangement. Shows you how wrong a guy can be. Goodnight!"  
  
Chandler jumped up from his chair as Joey brushed past him. He grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.  
  
"Joey, I'm sorry," Chandler said, his voice somber. "I know I've been acting like a jerk."  
  
"Yeah, you have," agreed Joey wholeheartedly.  
  
Chandler released Joey's arm and motioned for him to sit in the recliner. Joey did so reluctantly. He was tired of going around in circles. All he wanted was some peace.  
  
"I never thought of the consequences of you fitting in as well as you have. I know that sounds crazy. I should be thrilled that my friends took to my roommate the way they have. And on some level, of course I am happy about that. But what I have with Monica is special. At least to me. And to watch you so easily slip into the role of her friend and confidante angered me. I'm supposed to be there for her. Not you and not anyone else. Only me."  
  
"But Chandler, Monica's had other relationships. And she has other friendships, too."  
  
"I know. And when an ex-lover or a friend hurts her, I'm the one she turns to. I'm the one who comforts her and listens to her."  
  
"And you're the one she can't stop talking about. Don't you think I know how much you've helped her and how much she's helped you and how much you guys treasure your friendship? I would never do anything to get in the way of that. Your relationship is too special. But does that mean I don't get to talk to Monica at all? That's so not fair!"  
  
"You're right, it isn't. Like I said before, I've been a jerk about this whole thing."  
  
Joey rose from the chair to face his roommate.  
  
"Chandler, I swear I'm not going to come between you and Monica, and I'm never going to replace you in her life. I don't want to replace you. You are waayy too important to her. But I like Monica. A lot. She's great to talk to. We laugh and have a good time. So, I want to hang out with her. Can I do that without you freezing me out?"  
  
"Yeah. I promise I'll be better about the whole hanging out with Monica thing."  
  
"Great! I'm so glad we talked this out."  
  
"Me, too. I know I would've never heard the end of it if you had left."  
  
"Now, we can enjoy ourselves tomorrow night, right? Things are good between us?"  
  
"Yeah, they are. Well, goodnight."  
  
"'Night. Oh, Chandler, I do have one question for you."  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Please tell me you won't get all crazy if I start spending more time with Phoebe?"  
  
Chandler smiled and chuckled. "That, my friend, won't bother me at all."  
  
Joey punched his fist into the air. "All right!"  
  
"So, Joe," Chandler said, grinning as he stood near his bedroom door, "should we start thinking of you as Phoebe's lobster?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Rachel tried on six different outfits before finally deciding to wear her full-length wine-colored strapless satin dress, with a slit up the side, and matching color pumps.  
  
"It's not every night you dine at 'Tavern On The Green'," she told her reflection in the mirror.  
  
She went with a little darker shade of make-up and then styled her silky shoulder-length honey-colored hair so it framed her petite face perfectly.  
  
"Rachel," Ross called out, as he entered the apartment, "Honey, are you ready?"  
  
Rachel checked her appearance one more time as she placed a matching satin wrap around her tanned shoulders. Satisfied she looked her best, she reached for her burgundy clutch purse and walked out of her room, striking a pose as her eyes locked on Ross' appreciative gaze.  
  
"Wow!" he said. "You look fantastic!"  
  
Rachel happily modeled for him while he gaped and practically salivated at the beautiful woman before him. His woman.   
  
"I'm the luckiest man alive."  
  
"Honey, that's so sweet!"  
  
He pulled Rachel into his arms and their lips met in a hungry, wanton kiss.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning," he said, when they had both recovered from their kiss.  
  
"Thank you. You're looking mighty handsome yourself, Mr. Geller."  
  
And he did. He looked sharp dressed in a navy blue suit, white shirt and a powder blue tie.  
  
"I'm sensing you want this to be a very special night," Rachel said.  
  
Rachel ran her tapered fingers along Ross' cheek and then they shared another long, lingering kiss before Ross escorted her to the door.  
  
He patted the inside pocket of his suit jacket to make certain he had the ring and then took Rachel's hand in his as they left the building to hail a taxi.  
  
If you agree to be my wife, he thought, as they rode towards the restaurant, then this will indeed be the most special night of my life.  
  
*~*  
  
"It's such a beautiful night," Rachel said, her voice reflecting her good mood, "and we got the best table with the most gorgeous view of the Park and the skyline. How did you manage all this?"  
  
"Oh," Ross said, chuckling and nodding nervously, "I have my ways. I can be very persuasive when I want to be."  
  
"Why, Mr. Geller," Rachel teased, her eyes twinkling, "I never knew that."  
  
He reached across the table to squeeze her hand. The candlelight only added to the loving atmosphere.  
  
"I love you so much," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "I wanted tonight to be perfect, and so far it is."  
  
"I love you, too," Rachel said, all teasing gone from her voice. "Thank you for making this night just right."  
  
*~*  
  
"Ross, this night is so beautiful! Look at all those stars glittering against the midnight sky. The moon is almost full. The air is warm and not too breezy. I love summer nights in New York City. Let's walk around the upper west side before we take the carriage ride. Please."  
  
"Okay," Ross readily agreed, unable to deny his lady anything, especially when she looked as hot and beautiful as she did that night.  
  
While holding hands and strolling at a leisurely pace along the Park's west side, Rachel couldn't remember a time when she'd felt more contented and relaxed. She had everything she'd ever wanted. Her career in fashion was going well, she had great friends, her family hadn't caused her any recent problems, she was vital and healthy, and most of all, she had the man she loved at her side. Finally, after everything they'd been through, she and Ross had found a way to make their relationship work. Solid was the word to describe them, and she couldn't be happier.  
  
She glanced down at their joined hands, and her eyes fell to her ring finger. Well, she thought pensively, there was one thing that would make her even happier than she already was. But she wouldn't dwell on that tonight. When the time was right and he was ready, Ross would ask her to marry him. It was going to happen. She was sure of it.  
  
"Wow, we made it to the fountain," she said.  
  
She hadn't realized how long she had been lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Are your feet tired yet?"  
  
"No, not really. Let me just do one thing, and then we can get into the carriage."  
  
Rachel walked a few feet away from Ross, pulled a penny from her purse, closed her eyes and made a wish before pitching the coin into the water.  
  
"Now, I'm ready."  
  
*~*  
  
The ride to Columbus Circle and then through the lush green of Central Park was breathtaking. As Ross mentally rehearsed, one last time, what he was going to say to Rachel, he couldn't help but be drawn into her excitement. It was as though she were seeing the sights of Manhattan for the very first time.  
  
"You're having a wonderful time, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! You know, we don't do this enough. We should definitely spend more time here."  
  
"We can add it to our list of things to do."  
  
Rachel looked up at Ross and smiled as she ran her hand along his jacket-covered arm.  
  
"What else should we add to that list?"  
  
"It's funny you should ask that, Rach. I have something very important that I would dearly love to add to that list, but I need you to make it happen."  
  
Rachel saw the serious look on her lover's handsome face, and her heart skipped a beat. Her breath caught as excitement built inside of her. Was her wish about to come true? Was Ross going to ask her to marry him? Where had that thought come from? She couldn't help it. This night had been magical. She felt like a princess riding with her prince to the Ball. She couldn't think of a better way for this night to end than for her finger to be adorned with an engagement ring given to her by Ross.  
  
"What is it you want to add?" she asked, her voice soft and wistful.  
  
She moved closer to him on the leather seat and waited anxiously to hear what he had to say.  
  
As if the driver of the Hansom cab sensed what was about to happen, he slowed his horse down to a comfortable trot as they continued through Central Park. The almost full moon shining down on them through the trees made the scene that much more romantic.   
  
"I love you, Rachel," Ross began, taking her warm soft hands in his. "When you came back into my life, I knew it was because we were meant to be together. We have been through so much, and I believe we are better people because of our struggles. These past few months have been paradise. We're in the same place, Rachel. We want the same things. I know our lives will never be problem free and I know things will not always be as perfect as they seem right now, but sweetheart, you...you are the only one I want to be with. I'm willing to deal with whatever life sends my way, as long as you are by my side. You have made my life complete, and together, I know we can have the life we've talked about these last few months. I want to build a home with you, Rachel. I want us to have kids. I want us to share everything, the good and the bad. I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep next to you every night. I want to rejoice with you when you're happy and I want to cry with you when you're sad."   
  
Ross reluctantly released her hands to pull the black velvet ring case from his breast pocket. Opening it, he showed Rachel the sparkling diamond solitaire, and with tears glistening in his eyes, he spoke the words closest to his heart.  
  
"Rachel, sweetheart, I..."  
  
He collected himself as Rachel covered her mouth with shaky hands. This was really happening. Ross was asking her to marry him. They were about to become an engaged couple. The ring seemed to be winking at her. Her heart pounded furiously as she tried to hold her tears of happiness in check.   
  
"Rachel," he began again, "Sweetheart, I want you to marry me. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
"Ross!" Rachel exclaimed, the tears running freely down her cheeks now that he had actually spoken the words. "How did you know this was exactly what I had wished for?! Yes! Yes! Oh yes, I will marry you! I love you so much. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Honey, I want everything you just said. You have made me the happiest woman on earth. Yes, I will marry you!"  
  
Ross was so excited and so relieved she'd said yes, he had trouble sliding the ring onto her trembling finger. But it fit perfectly. Just as she'd known it would.  
  
"It's soooo beautiful!" she cried. "I love you!"  
  
Her tears of joy stopped long enough for her to clearly admire her engagement ring and then as the tears of happiness began to flow once more, she threw her arms around Ross' neck and kissed him with a fire that promised more, much more, once they were alone.  
  
"I love you Rachel Karen Green," Ross said, pressing her to him with no plans to ever let her go. "We are going to have the best life."  
  
"Yes, we are," she whispered against his ear. "Because I'm going to be sharing it with you."  
  
*~*  
  
"Is everything ready?" Chandler asked Monica, as he and Joey walked into her apartment.  
  
"I think so."  
  
Phoebe had arrived earlier to help with the decorations. Red and pink heart-shaped balloons filled the kitchen and the living room. A huge colorful "Congratulations" banner hung above the refrigerator. The kitchen table was covered with a white linen tablecloth. Phoebe was adding red confetti hearts and cupids and pink rose petals. Monica had decided to use her Lennox dishes and crystal glasses.   
  
"The place looks great," Joey said.  
  
"It really does," Chandler agreed. "You two did a wonderful job."  
  
"Thank you," Monica said and smiled. "And thanks for bringing me the champagne earlier. The two bottles are chilling in the refrigerator, along with the cake."  
  
"What kind did you make?" Joey asked, his eyes lighting up at the mention of dessert.  
  
Monica laughed. "It's a white sheet cake with lemon filling and white frosting."  
  
"Sounds excellent."   
  
Joey heartily approved of Monica's choice of dessert.  
  
"Now, we just have to wait for the happy couple," Phoebe said.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Monica asked. "Rachel and Ross are going to get married. My best friend is going to walk through that door sporting an engagement ring on her finger that my brother gave her. It hasn't sunk it yet. At least not for me."  
  
"I can't wait to hear all the details of the proposal," Phoebe said. "And of course I can't wait to see what kind of taste Ross has in engagement rings."  
  
"I'm sure it's going to be very classy," Chandler said.  
  
The buzzing of the intercom interrupted their conversation.  
  
"That's them!" Monica said, her excitement mounting. "Ross said he would buzz to let us know they're on their way up. Let's gather around the kitchen table and yell 'Congratulations' when they come in."  
  
Monica dimmed the lights in the room and then stood between Chandler and Phoebe as they all waited to greet the happy couple. A moment later, the door opened and before they had fully stepped inside, the gang shouted "Congratulations Rachel and Ross!"  
  
"You guys!" Rachel said, breaking away from Ross long enough to hug her best friend.  
  
The waterworks started again and she excused herself to run to the bathroom.  
  
"Just when I thought she had it together," Ross said.  
  
He positively beamed as they all gathered around him and gave him a group hug.  
  
Rachel returned a few moments later, her mascara and make-up repaired as best it could be, and she stopped near the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"Doesn't anyone want to see...my ring?"  
  
Rachel flashed her left hand as her exuberance spilled over. She laughed and smiled and hugged everyone as they all took turns offering her congratulations and admiring her ring.  
  
"Not bad," Phoebe said to Ross, who chuckled and pulled Phoebe close to him.  
  
"We want to hear every last detail," Monica said, "but first, let's have a toast. You can tell us everything while we eat cake."  
  
Chandler and Joey filled the crystal flutes with champagne while Monica put a few last-minute touches on the cake and set it in the middle of the table.  
  
"You guys are really the best," Rachel said. "Monica, did you make this cake?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I hope you like it. It's a white cake with lemon filling."  
  
"Sounds good," Ross said.  
  
"That's what I said," Joey agreed. "So, who makes the first toast?"  
  
"I think Monica should have that honor," Chandler said.  
  
They all held up their glasses as Monica looked around her and then focused on Ross and Rachel as tears gathered in her eyes.  
  
"My brother and my best friend. I always knew you two would make the best couple once you had a chance to be together. I couldn't be happier for you. I love both of you so much. I can't wait to be a part of this wedding. I know it's going to be perfect. Congratulations to two of the greatest people."  
  
"Thanks, Mon," Ross and Rachel said at the same time.  
  
Chandler gave the next toast.  
  
"You two were meant to be together, no doubt about it. May you have a lifetime of happiness."  
  
"That's so sweet," Rachel said. "Thank you."  
  
"You expected something sarcastic, didn't you?" Chandler said.  
  
"Well, at least something funny," Phoebe said. "But you go next, Joey. I want to go last."  
  
"Okay. Well, even though I haven't known you that long, I'm very happy for you, and I'm glad I get to be a part of this great time in your lives. Oh, and Ross, let me just say three words: bachelor party, baby!"  
  
"Nice," Rachel said, but she laughed, as did Ross.  
  
"And now, Phoebe," Ross said.  
  
"Okay. Mine will be short and sweet. Congratulations to the lobsters. May they have a long, happy and healthy life as they claw their way together."  
  
"We love you guys," Rachel said.  
  
"Now, let's have some of that cake!" Joey said.  
  
Together, Rachel and Ross cut the first piece, and then Monica began serving it. After everyone had found a place to sit in the living room, Rachel and Ross recited every last detail of their evening in Manhattan.  
  
"I wanted to tell strangers on the street that Ross had proposed," Rachel said and laughed.  
  
"That story is so beautiful," Phoebe said.   
  
"Ross, you did good," Chandler added.  
  
"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Monica said, her voice filled with emotion. "I need some air."  
  
She refilled her champagne glass and headed for the balcony.  
  
"Is she all right?" Rachel asked. "Maybe I should go out there."  
  
"She's been emotional all day," Phoebe said. "I think it's best if we leave her alone."  
  
Monica sipped her champagne as she looked out at the Manhattan skyline. Ross had made Rachel's dreams come true. She knew they were going to have a wonderful life together. They'd have a house and kids and everything Monica had dreamed of since she was a little girl. She loved hearing about the proposal, and yet, it made it her sad. Would she ever have someone who would make her dreams come true?  
  
*~*  
  
"It's getting late," Ross said. "Rachel and I are spending the night at the Plaza Hotel."  
  
"I'm ready," Rachel announced.  
  
She had changed into something more casual and had packed an overnight bag. Monica stood near the sink, rinsing the dishes and drinking champagne from her flute. Rachel walked to her and put her arm around her friend's shoulders.  
  
"Are you okay, Mon?"  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Have a wonderful night. We'll talk tomorrow."  
  
"Sure. I'll be back some time in the afternoon."  
  
"Enjoy your night."  
  
They hugged, and then Ross hugged and thanked his sister for a great celebration.  
  
"You're the best," he said.  
  
"I know!" Monica said and giggled.  
  
"But maybe you shouldn't have any more champagne," he cautioned.  
  
"What? I can't drink in my home? I'm fine. Go."  
  
After Ross and Rachel had left, Phoebe helped Monica clean up and then said she was heading for home.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs," Joey said, "if you want, I'll walk you home."  
  
"That would be nice," Phoebe said.  
  
When Joey turned his back, Phoebe gave the thumbs up sign to Monica who giggled again.  
  
"I think Ross is right," Phoebe said. "No more champagne for you, Ms. Geller."  
  
"Leave me alone. I'm celebrating!"  
  
"I'll make sure she's okay," Chandler said.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Monica asked, beginning to slur her words. "Put me to bed?"  
  
"Don't worry, guys. I've got it under control."  
  
Phoebe and Joey left; Chandler guided Monica to the couch.  
  
"You just rest," he said. "I'll finish cleaning up."  
  
"You won't do it right," she said and laughed as if it were the funniest thing she'd ever said.  
  
"It'll be fine. You can rearrange everything tomorrow. But tonight, you just lie there and relax."  
  
She remained on the couch but sat up and watched Chandler as he dried the dishes and put them where he thought they should go.  
  
"You're so good to me," she said and sighed dramatically. "Why don't you love me, Chandler? If you did, then we would be the ones getting married, and we would have the perfect wedding! I would make a great wife. I would!"  
  
At Monica's words, Chandler almost dropped the crystal glass he was drying. He had to juggle it to keep it from slipping out of his hands. What was Monica talking about? She had to be drunk.  
  
"Clearly, you have had too much to drink."  
  
"Stop saying that," she complained. "There's still half a bottle left! How could I have had too much to drink?"  
  
But the room did seem to be spinning slightly. Monica decided to take Chandler's advice and lie down on the couch. She closed her eyes and within five minutes, was sound asleep.  
  
Chandler finished cleaning up and then walked to the couch. He smiled when he saw that Monica was sleeping.  
  
"See, sweetheart," he said, as he covered her slender form with a blanket, "you did drink too much. But it's okay. You're home, and tomorrow, you'll probably feel sick, but then, you'll feel better. Sweet dreams, Mon."  
  
He kissed her lightly on her cheek, left a light on for her in the living room and slipped quietly from her place to his own apartment where he wondered whether Joey would make it back before morning.  
  
*~*  
  
A little while later, Joey grinned as he made his way back to his apartment. Walking Phoebe home had been a great idea. She invited him inside where things began to heat up. But Phoebe stopped him before they went too far. She told him she really liked him but that she needed more time. He could wait because once she'd had the Joey love, she'd never be the same again.  
  
Still smiling to himself, Joey took the stairs two at a time. He was about to open his door when he heard muffled crying coming from Apartment 20. He pressed his ear to the door. The crying was getting louder.  
  
"Monica?" he said, opening the door and letting himself in.  
  
He found her sitting at the kitchen table, an empty champagne bottle next to her.  
  
"Monica, what's wrong?"  
  
"Stay with me Joey, please. I don't want to be alone tonight. Stay with me just until I fall asleep. Okay?"  
  
"All right. Sure. Are you going to bed now?"  
  
"I don't want to go into my bedroom. I want to stay out here. I'll just lie on the couch. I'll be fine. I just don't want to be alone."  
  
"Okay. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'm right here."  
  
"Come sit with me until I fall asleep. Please?"  
  
She reached for Joey's hand and led him to the couch. The blanket Chandler had thrown over her earlier was on the table. She retrieved it and sat curled up on the sofa. She motioned for Joey to join her.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
He did what she asked. She moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I had a bad dream earlier."  
  
"It's okay. Joey's here. You just close your eyes and go back to sleep. I'm right here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Monica found a comfortable position and let herself relax. Joey held her close. He told himself he would climb into his bed as soon as he knew Monica was all right.  
  
But as the sun dawned on a new day, Joey woke up on the couch and realized, much to his dismay, that he had fallen asleep and had spent the entire night with Monica sleeping in his arms. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Chandler, fully awake and dressed in faded blue jeans and a gray t-shirt, took notice that he was the only one in the apartment. He could tell, just from the neatness and the quiet, that Joey had not been there since yesterday. The fact that his bedroom door was open at 7:00 a.m. further proved his point. He peeked inside and then grinned when he saw Joey's bed hadn't been slept in.  
  
"Way to go, Pheebs."  
  
His thoughts turned to Monica as he put two slices of bread into the toaster and then poured himself a tall glass of orange juice.  
  
She is not going to feel well this morning, he thought with a sympathetic chuckle. Oh yeah. Been there. Done that. Not fun.  
  
As he chewed on his second piece of toast, he decided he would quietly enter her apartment, just to make sure she was all right. If she was still asleep, he would slip out unnoticed after leaving a note for her to call him if she needed anything.  
  
The phone rang; Chandler greeted the caller with a cheery "hello".  
  
"You sound happy," Phoebe said. "What a nice change."  
  
"Well, you sound pretty perky yourself." As if he didn't know why. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm calling to talk to Joey," she said coyly.  
  
"Really? I thought maybe, you know, since it's the weekend, you guys would spend all day together."  
  
"That's why I'm calling. To see if he wants to get together. Why did you make it sound like you thought he was already with me?"  
  
"No," Chandler said quickly, "I-I didn't think that. That's not what I meant."  
  
Okay, so exactly where did Joey spend last night?  
  
"It sounded like it to me. What's going on, Chandler?"  
  
"Nothing. Not a thing. Nothing. Joey...well, he's not here at the moment, but I'll have him call you as soon as he gets back."  
  
"Okay. Hey! Maybe he's on his way over here to surprise me!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
But I highly doubt it.  
  
"I'll give him your message, Pheebs. I gotta go check on Monica to make sure she's okay."  
  
A confused Chandler hung up the phone. He refused to speculate where his roommate might have spent the night. He'd find out soon enough anyway. He just hoped Phoebe wouldn't end up getting hurt.  
  
*~*  
  
I gotta get out of here was Joey's only thought. He managed, with some difficulty, to remove himself from a still sleeping Monica. Finally able to stand, his body rebelled at the awkward position he had slept in. He moved around and tried to loosen up a bit. He desperately needed to go to the bathroom.   
  
In and out of the bathroom and then I'm outta here.  
  
But he wasn't quick enough.  
  
The door to Apartment 20 opened just as Joey walked out of the bathroom. In a flash, he jumped back into the bathroom, but not before Chandler had seen him.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Joey heard his roommate's angry tone and knew he had to show himself. But when he reappeared, the door to the apartment was wide open and Chandler was gone.  
  
"Oh, man," Joey griped. "Chandler, wait!"  
  
He ran across the hall to their apartment. He looked everywhere, shouting out Chandler's name, but he was nowhere to be found. He figured Chandler, in his rage, had fled the building. He wanted to chase after him, but he knew by the time he put his shoes on, Chandler would be long gone.  
  
"I don't believe this!"  
  
Dejected, Joey returned to Monica's apartment. He was going to leave her a note, explaining what had happened and telling her he'd gone to look for Chandler, but she was awake and trying to sit up on the sofa.  
  
"My head," she complained. "Why did I have to drink so much?"  
  
"Mon, I know you don't feel well, but we've got trouble. Big trouble."  
  
"What? What's wrong? Did something happen to Ross or Rachel?"  
  
"No, it's Chandler."  
  
She tried her hardest to focus on Joey, but he was nothing but a blur to her.  
  
"Ch-Chandler? What happened to Chandler?"  
  
"He just saw me here. I guess he was coming over to check on you. I tried to get out of here without being seen, but I wasn't quick enough."  
  
"We'll tell him the truth. Nothing happened between us. Right?" she asked, hating that she couldn't fully recall the details of the previous night and, therefore, couldn't be certain that nothing had happened.  
  
"Yes, nothing happened between us," Joey said, frustrated that Monica was so out of it when he really needed her to help him, "but me coming out of your bathroom in the morning looks a bit suspicious to someone who already thinks there's something going on between us, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Monica held her head in her hands and emitted a low groan. That had to be the longest sentence she'd ever heard Joey speak. Why had he chosen this particular time to start making so much sense? She couldn't keep up with him. "I suppose. I don't know. I'm too sick to care. Let Chandler believe whatever he wants."  
  
"Noooo!" Joey said, needing Monica to understand. "We just worked everything out, and now it's all messed up again. I gotta find him."  
  
"Maybe he went to his office."  
  
"Good idea. I'll check there first. I may be gone for a while, Mon. Will you be okay by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, falling back down on the sofa. "Unfortunately, I think I'm going to live."  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler wandered aimlessly as the morning sun beat down on him. He walked with no destination in mind. He just knew he couldn't be anywhere near Monica and Joey. He reached a corner store and stepped in to buy a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.  
  
Why not, he thought bitterly. Smoking had been associated with every bad thing that had ever happened to him. He just added another one to the list.  
  
He lit up a cigarette, enjoyed the first hit more than he knew he should have, and continued walking the streets. He thought about going to Phoebe's, but what would that accomplish? Nothing. So what would be the point? She'd find out the whole sordid truth soon enough.  
  
When he finally stopped moving, he found himself ringing the doorbell of the one person he thought was out of his life for good.  
  
*~*  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Good."  
  
Lounging comfortably in bed in their suite, Rachel sighed contentedly. Every few minutes, her eyes, of their own will, traveled to the exquisite diamond ring on her left hand. She still couldn't quite believe it had happened.  
  
"We're getting married," she said, laying the back of her head against Ross' bare shoulder.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"I know."  
  
"There's so much to do, but I am going to enjoy every moment of it. You won't hear a complaint out of me, I promise."  
  
Ross chuckled and then kissed the top of her head.  
  
"It's okay if you fret every once in a while. Don't all brides do that? I remember when Carol and I were getting..."  
  
He stopped. Rachel looked up at him.  
  
"What, honey? You can tell me what happened."  
  
"Thanks, but I'd rather not talk about it. I'm too happy. But you know, we do have to tell her and Susan. I definitely want us to spend more time with Ben. You are going to be his step-mom, and he is going to know how very important you are, not only to me but also to him. That's okay with you, right?"  
  
"Of course," Rachel said, turning so she was lying on her stomach, looking up at her intended. "You know I love Ben. I want us to be as close as we can be."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"I know we have more to talk about," Ross said, "but let's just forget the world for a little while longer. What do you say?"  
  
"I say I am marrying a very smart man."  
  
*~*  
  
"Oh. My. God. Chandler Bing, what are you doing here?"  
  
He grimaced inwardly at the all too familiar voice, but something inside had propelled him to seek her out.   
  
"Hello, Janice. I'm sorry to show up so unexpectedly, but could I, well, may I come in?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Janice opened the door wider, allowing Chandler to enter her small but very neat apartment.  
  
"Sit down," she said, after walking with him to the living room. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No, thanks. I'm not even sure why I'm here, and I promise I won't stay long. I just...well, actually, I don't know."  
  
Janice laughed; Chandler cringed. Why had he trusted his instincts? When had they ever led him in the right direction?  
  
"I know, my Bingaling. You missed me. You always do. You always come back. Somehow, we always end up in each other's orbits. It's simple, really."  
  
"No-no, it's not. You're a married woman with a child. I respect that. I'm not here because of our past. I'm here because...because..."  
  
"Because of what?"  
  
"Because of my future."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I don't know. It's just coming to me in bits and pieces."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"What I want out of life." Chandler sat closer to the edge of the sofa. He felt he was thisclose to finally sorting some things out. "Janice, when you and I were together, could you really see us together forever? Could you picture me as your husband and as a father to our kids? Honestly?"  
  
"I don't know," she admitted. "At one point, I thought maybe we would get married, have kids, and be happy, but you kept saying you weren't ready for anything that serious, so what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Because you wanted the marriage and the kids?"  
  
"Of course, Chandler Bing. Most women do, you know."  
  
"I know," he said, more to himself than to Janice. "Especially Monica."  
  
"Monica? Monica Geller? What's she got to do with whatever's going on inside that head of yours?"  
  
"She has everything to do with it. I've been such an idiot."  
  
"Are you and Monica...together?"  
  
"Not in the way you mean, but you know we're good friends."  
  
"Yeah, I definitely know that. You guys give friendship a whole new name."  
  
"That's it!" Chandler said, jumping off the couch. "What you just said, Janice. That's it. I could kiss you, except, well, I won't because...well, you know."  
  
"Chandler, are you all right? You are not making any sense."  
  
"Yes, I am. For the first time, I finally understand."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"What I need to do. I've been going about this all wrong. I've been acting like Joey's the one who should leave when, actually, just the opposite is true."  
  
"Joey? Who's Joey? Chandler, you're scaring me. Honey, what are you babbling about?"  
  
"Don't you see, Janice? Monica is looking for someone to spend the rest of her life with."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I'm not that guy, and I'll never be that guy. The one who couldn't see himself making a life with you is still right here. I haven't changed. So, what right do I have to try to control Monica's life? She's ready to settle down. If it's meant to be with Joey, who am I to stand in the way?"  
  
"But if you don't want to be with Monica, why do you care so much who she's with?"  
  
"You're right. That's the problem. I shouldn't care so much. It's not my right. But I love her. I can't help it; I just do."  
  
"You need to tell her that, Chandler. If you love her, you can make a life with her."  
  
"No, I can't. I loved you, and yet, in your heart, you knew we wouldn't end up together. Monica knows that, too, and I'm just starting to realize it. It's finally making sense. Joey absolutely needs to stay. I'm the one who needs to leave. I need to get out of Monica's life. We need to go our own separate ways. It's the only way we're both going to find happiness." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
When Chandler walked into his apartment Monday night, Joey breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Am I glad to see you! Where have you been? Ross said you called him and that you want us to meet at Monica and Rachel's? What's this big announcement? If it's about what you saw, I'll tell you exactly what happened. Monica and I don't have anything to hide because we didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"It is about that, and it isn't. Let's go to Monica's. I'll explain everything."  
  
Chandler followed Joey into the apartment. Four somber faces greeted them from the living room. Simultaneously, they all started firing questions at Chandler; he held up his hands to stop them.  
  
"Please. Let me say what I've come to say."  
  
He positioned himself behind the sofa. A lump formed in his throat as he took a moment to look around the almost too familiar room. So many wonderful memories flashed through his mind.  
  
"Throughout most of my life, I've used my wit and my sarcasm as a defense mechanism. I've used it to get me through some pretty tough times. Not everyone favored my humor. Ross can back me up on that from our college days. So can you imagine my surprise when I realized how much you guys were willing to tolerate from me? I think we're all very accepting of one other, and I realized this weekend that maybe that's not what I need right now. I'm too comfortable, too complacent. I need to shake things up. Bottom line, I need to make some changes before I totally blow this and lose all of your valued friendships. I realized I'm taking way too much for granted. If I had knocked before I entered Monica's apartment on Saturday morning, think what a huge difference that would've made. I've lost sight of the boundaries. I expected Joey to adhere to my rules without even telling him what they were. I need to take a big step back. For me. The five of you are the best friends anyone could ever have, and I have lost sight of that. I'm angry at myself for not realizing this sooner."  
  
"What if we don't care?" Phoebe tossed out. "What if we like you just the way you are?"  
  
"I appreciate that, but the need for me to act on this is too strong. I can't ignore it."  
  
"What is this 'need' telling you to do?" Rachel asked.  
  
"It's telling me that I need to figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life."  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, for starters, I've accepted a transfer to Bridgeport, Connecticut. There's a short-term project that needs some direction. My boss has agreed to let me oversee it. Since I'm going to be spending a lot of time at the office, he's arranged for me to stay in a nearby apartment on a month-to-month basis."  
  
"So," Monica said, trying to control her anger, "That's it. You've made your decision. You're going to leave us just like that."  
  
"Yeah," Joey added. "What about your apartment here?"  
  
"I'm going to continue paying for it, Joe. The company is paying my living expenses, at least until this project is over. I'd like for you to continue living there, if you want to. It's totally up to you."  
  
"Are we off limits to you until you figure this whole thing out?" Rachel asked. Her words had a bite to them that Chandler knew he had to respect.  
  
"No. Guys, I'm not running away, I'm not. When I wasn't meeting with you at the coffeehouse or joining in any of the activities, that's when I was being nothing but a coward. I wanted to spend my time sulking and feeling sorry for myself about something that I perceived as being true. This move is about me doing some changing and hopefully some growing. I have to do this. I don't know what else to say, except I hope, in time, you'll be able to understand why I had to do this."  
  
"You're going to miss out on all the wedding activities," Ross said.  
  
"Yeah," Rachel said. "Can we count on you to attend the engagement party and the wedding?"  
  
"Don't forget the bachelor party," Joey threw in.  
  
"I'm going to participate as much as I can, and I will definitely be at the wedding."  
  
"Good," Ross said, "because I want you to be my best man."  
  
"I'm honored, Ross. I mean that. I would love nothing more than to be your best man. Thank you for asking me."  
  
"You know this reeks," Ross said, after they shared a manly hug. "But I also know how I'd feel if someone tried to talk me out of doing something I felt this strongly about. Good luck, Chandler. I hope you figure out whatever it is you need."  
  
Phoebe was the next one to embrace him.  
  
"I don't agree with everything you said, but I respect you for recognizing that maybe the way you're living your life isn't best for you. Good luck, Chandler."  
  
"Thanks, Phoebe. I hope you'll keep in touch."  
  
"Come here, you," Rachel said.  
  
Still emotional from the weekend, she lovingly held Chandler and let herself shed a few tears of sadness.  
  
"It's not going to be the same without you across the hall, I don't care what you or anybody else says. You better keep in touch, mister. I want at least two dances at my wedding. You got that?"  
  
"I got it. And I will keep in touch. I promise."  
  
"They say timing is everything. Sometimes," Joey said, shaking his head, "I can't believe how mine sucks. If I am in any way responsible for this..."  
  
"You're not," Chandler said quietly. "They also say everything happens for a reason, and I think everything that's happened these past few months has definitely been for a reason. I'm taking full responsibility for everything. We'll work out the logistics before I leave."  
  
"When are you leaving?" Monica asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
She sat on the carpet in front of the coffee table. When Chandler looked at her, he could see the tears ready to spill from her eyes. He turned to the others imploringly.  
  
"Can you give us a few minutes alone?"  
  
"Of course," Rachel said. "We'll go to your apartment."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Chandler waited a few moments before he asked Monica to join him on the couch. She rose and with her head down, she slowly made her way to sit next to him.  
  
"I-I want to-to be angry with you," she choked out, "but I can't. I feel like I'm losing my best friend."  
  
"I have news for you," Chandler said gently, "you are."  
  
At her puzzled look, he nodded.  
  
"May I?" he said, reaching to hold her hands.  
  
She nodded. He gave her hands a loving squeeze and then began to explain.  
  
"There's no one I'm closer to than you. I walk freely into this apartment, and I expect you to be here. But more importantly, I expect you to be the same. When you're involved in a relationship, I don't see that Monica. I see my friend. The one who's always the same. It wasn't until Joey moved in and you started hanging out with him that I realized the Monica I see is one that other men see, too. I don't have exclusive rights to you. I can't order you to keep the best part of yourself just for me. And I can't expect you to never change and grow and want different things. But that's been my expectation. I get to do whatever I want, and my friend Monica understands that and accepts it. No questions asked. I've taken too much from you, Monica, and you've never asked me to give you something in return. That's not right. If I'm going to be your friend, then I need to be a stand-up guy and know my place in your life. If I'm telling myself I want to be more than a friend to you, then, damnit, I better have something to offer you, and right now, Monica, I don't."  
  
"I'm not asking you for anything."  
  
"I know, and that's the problem. You should be asking me. You should be demanding it of me. The first time I told you how I felt about you and Joey with nothing to back it up, you should've told me where to go."  
  
"But you're my friend."  
  
"Who, I'm sorry to say, hasn't been there for you in a very long time. I'm taking you for granted, Monica, and I have to stop doing that. You deserve so much better. I've been a first-class jerk. You've just been too polite to say so."  
  
"You're forgetting that I know a lot about what makes you tick."  
  
"Please don't make excuses for me, Mon. I know how badly I've been acting, and I'm sorry I've turned into such an idiot."  
  
"Truthfully, I rather enjoyed jealous Chandler. It was definitely a change. But silly me, I thought it was going to lead you to me not away."  
  
"With any other man, you know it would have, which just shows you why I need to leave. Do you realize I could have damaged you for life?"  
  
"If I thought we could make this work, I'd take the risk."  
  
"Monica," he said, pressing her hands against his chest, "don't you see that if I were a different man, there'd be no risk to take. I don't know how to be that man. But I'm ready to learn."  
  
"You think living in Bridgeport, Connecticut, is going to turn you into the man you want to be?"  
  
"No. But, hopefully, it's going to help me start making the changes I know I need to make. I can't keep doing the same things in the same environment and expect things to change. I have to challenge myself, Monica, before it's too late."  
  
"You keep talking about all these changes you want to make. What if, in the end, I no longer fit into your life. What happens to me?"  
  
Chandler gave her the sweetest smile and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I'd never change that much," he whispered against her hair. "I just want to know that I can be happy for you no matter what role I play in your life. Jealousy is such a draining and time-consuming emotion. What was I thinking?"  
  
He heard Monica's soft giggle against his chest and visibly relaxed.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going to miss you like crazy. Who's going to bake me chocolate chip cookies?"  
  
"I think you shouldn't go."  
  
He stroked her dark tresses when he felt her tense within the circle of his arms.  
  
"I have to, Mon. It's time I exorcised a few demons that have controlled me for far too long."  
  
"Would it mess you up if I sent a CARE package every once in a while?"  
  
"I'll treasure every one you send. I promise. As long as you include your homemade chocolate chip cookies."  
  
"How am I going to do this? I miss you already, and I'm still in your arms. I hate change. I hate growth. I think they're both highly overrated."  
  
"But very necessary. At least for me."  
  
"Promise me one thing?" she asked, lifting her head to gaze into his eyes.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Promise me that you will come back, Chandler. Changed or otherwise, you better not make Bridgeport, Connecticut, your permanent home or you will definitely answer to me."  
  
"I promise. And look at this way," he said, his need to try to make her smile still so very strong even though their discussion was one of the most serious ones they'd ever had, "at least I'm not moving to Yemen." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Two days later after a very emotional sendoff, Chandler arrived at his new apartment. Unsure what to expect, he found himself plesantly surprised at his new environment. The apartment complex was located in a rather rustic area. It was far enough off the main road that he couldn't hear the traffic and yet close enough that the bay window in his living room provided him with a nice view of the skyline.   
  
The furnished one-bedroom suited his needs. The kitchen was small and compact, but it included a dishwasher. The bed looked comfortable, he had enough closet and drawer space, and the living room had a sofa, coffee table, two easy chairs and a 25-inch television.   
  
The New York office had given him a company car to use in Bridgeport, so he'd been able to bring most of what he'd wanted. He spent the day unpacking and arranging his belongings and getting familiar with his surroundings.  
  
Earlier, he'd found the local yellow pages, so when evening approached, he called to order a pizza.  
  
With the help of the TV, he made it through his first evening. If he disregarded how many times he thought about his friends sitting in Central Perk talking about their lives, then he had to consider his first day in Connecticut a success.  
  
*~*  
  
The next few days flew by as Chandler acquainted himself with his staff and with the scope of the project he'd been assigned to facilitate. He arrived early and stayed late, trying to get a plan of action in place. By the time he arrived home late Friday night, all he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep for 24 hours.  
  
He stopped to check his mailbox, even though he'd only had one or two pieces since he'd given the Post Office his forwarding address, and when he saw the writing on a neatly wrapped pacakge, he knew Monica had sent him something. With adrenaline now surging through him, he told himself that sleep could wait. He had a package from Monica to open.  
  
He settled himself on the sofa and then opened the box from Monica. He smiled when he saw what she had so thoughtfully sent to him. Packed tightly with newspapers, the box contained two carefully bubble-wrapped frames, one gold and one silver, and one small tin can. Monica had taped a note to the top. "Bet you can't guess what this is!"  
  
"I bet I can," Chandler said out loud, after setting the frames on the coffee table.  
  
He pulled the can from the box and removed the lid, fully expecting to see chocolate chip cookies. Instead there was another handwritten note, complete with a goofy face, from Monica. "Ha! Fooled you, Chandler Bing!"  
  
Chandler had to laugh as he pulled out a plastic package of peanut butter cookies. At the bottom of the tin was a folded up note, which he immediately opened and read. "I don't want to spoil you," she'd written, "by always giving you what you expect. And I definitely don't want you taking me for granted. See, I did listen to you, Chandler, and I did learn something about you. And about myself." She'd signed the note "With Love, Monica".  
  
He set the cookies and the tin can on the table and then carefully lifted one of the frames. He removed the bubble wrap and saw that she had framed a 5"x7" photo of the six of them taken at Central Perk by Gunther on Chandler's last night. The second frame, a silver one, was a picture of the two of them taken last Christmas in Monica's apartment. He'd forgotten they had posed with Monica sitting on his lap. He had to admit they'd both looked very happy.   
  
Taped to the bubble wrap was another note.  
  
"Not that I'm telling what to do," she had written, "but now, I'm being selfish. I hope you'll put the photo of the two of us wherever you spend the majority of your time. I miss you, Chandler, and I think about you all the time."  
  
"I think about you, too," he told her picture. "And now that I have this lovely reminder, I'll think about you and miss you even more."  
  
He placed the two photos on the coffee table, for the time being, and saw he had another piece of mail from New York City. This one was from Ross and Rachel, and it was his invitation to their engagement party which was going to be held four weeks from Saturday at a country club in upstate New York. Chandler checked the box on the reply card that said he would be attending. Where it asked for number of guests, he wrote "1".   
  
Such a lonely number, he thought somberly.  
  
His eyes traveled to the picture of Monica and him. If anyone who didn't know them were to see that photo, he was sure they would be viewed as a couple. And a happy one, too. But you're not, he reminded himself, so forget about it.  
  
But he couldn't. His fingers itched to pick up the phone and call Monica. He forced himself not to. It was too soon, and he was still too weak. If he heard her voice, he might end up spending the weekend in a certain apartment in Greenwich Village.  
  
Would that be so bad, he asked himself.  
  
The stronger part of him, the one that had made this decision in the first place, finally asserted itself and told him he needed more time. He would write a letter to Monica instead of calling her.   
  
Yeah, like I've ever done that before. But for Monica, he knew he would.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was still awake when Rachel walked into the apartment.  
  
"Hey, how did it go with your parents? Did you and Ross get a lot of the wedding plans figured out?"  
  
"Yeah, we did," Rachel said, taking a seat at the table after grabbing a bottled water from the refrigerator. "How does a Christmas wedding sound?"  
  
"Sounds romantic," Monica said wistfully.  
  
"We think so, too. I want it to be in the evening, with lots of candles and flowers, and I want the bridal party's color to be a winter one. I can't wait for us to go to the bridal show tomorrow. I think I'm really going to get a lot of good ideas."  
  
"I'm sure you will. Phoebe and I are looking forward to going with you. I'm so thrilled for you, Rach. I've never seen you look happier."  
  
"I've never been happier," she confessed and then stifled a yawn. It had been a busy day to top off a very hectic week. "How come you're up so late? We have a full day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
"I know. I'll be ready to go tomorrow, but tonight, I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe Chandler might call. I'm hoping he got my package today."  
  
"He may not have gotten it. But even if he did, he might not be ready to call you, honey. Maybe you'll get a letter from him or maybe you'll hear from him over the weekend or next week."  
  
"Why, just when things are going great for you and things seem to be looking up for Phoebe, did my life have to fall apart? I wish I didn't miss him so much, but I do. I'm going to be dateless for your engagement party, and I'm probably going to be dateless for your wedding, too. Man, this sucks."  
  
"Mon, honey, Chandler's going to be at the engagement party and the wedding. He said he would be there. He agreed to be Ross' best man, and you're my maid of honor. You guys will still be able to hang out together."  
  
"But it won't be the same because that's not what he wants. I know this is exactly what he was talking about, and to a point, I agree with him. We never challenged each other beyond our friendship. I guess we were both too afraid if we got together and it didn't work out, we'd have nothing left."  
  
"Give him a little more time, Mon. I refuse to believe he's not missing you as much, if not more, than you're missing him. One day soon, he is going to realize he left behind an amazing woman, and he's going to come back. For you."  
  
*~*  
  
Monica, Rachel and Phoebe walked into Central Perk early Saturday evening and met up with Ross and Joey. Rachel and Ross shared a kiss, as did Phoebe and Joey. Monica walked to the counter and ordered coffee for the three women from Gunther. By the time she had taken a seat on the sofa, the talk had turned to the day's events.  
  
"The bridal fair was great," Rachel said enthusiastically. "You'll be pleased with me, Ross. I made a lot of decisions. Monica and Phoebe are going to be in maroon-colored dresses. I got lots of ideas for my wedding dress, but I haven't made my final decision. I will soon, though. I also have lots of samples of wedding invitation designs to look through and business cards from photographers and DJs. The flowers are going to be red roses, white pompons, and red and white carnations. Next weekend, we're going to see if we can find Monica's and Phoebe's dresses. So, what did you guys do today?"  
  
Joey and Ross exchanged guilty looks.  
  
"Not much," Ross admitted. "But your day sounds fantastic and very productive."  
  
"It was. It really was. I'm having so much fun planning this wedding."  
  
"It shows," Joey said. "So, what's everyone doing tonight?"  
  
They all looked at each other; no one seemed to have any pressing plans.  
  
"I'm going upstairs as soon as I finish my coffee," Monica said. "You guys are welcome to come with me. We can order Chinese if you want."  
  
"Okay. Sure. Sounds good."  
  
With everyone in agreement, Monica led the way. She could've cared less about eating Chinese food; all she wanted to do was to check her answering machine. As she entered her apartment, she kept her fingers crossed that there would be a message from Chandler, but to her bitter disappointment, her message waiting light was not flashing.  
  
*~*  
  
The weekend came and went without Monica hearing from Chandler. By the time she returned to work on Monday, her mood had soured quite considerably. She kept telling herself he hadn't received her package, but deep down, she knew he had and that her not hearing from him meant he planned to keep his distance.   
  
"Hey, Monica," Eric, the headwaiter of the lunch crew, said as he entered the kitchen, "I heard from Ilene that Chandler's not living across the hall from you anymore. What happened?"  
  
So much for taking her assistant chef into her confidence, Monica silently fumed.  
  
"Nothing. He's temporarily relocated because of his job. That's all. He'll be back."  
  
"Well, with him out of the way, maybe now a guy can have a chance."  
  
"What are you talking about? Chandler's a friend, nothing more."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Eric's hazel eyes dared Monica to tell him he was wrong.   
  
"I don't know what you thought," she said, vigorously stirring the pot of soup on the stove, "but I am free to date whoever I want and I always have been."  
  
"Well, then, how about going out with me?"  
  
"Okay," she said, before she'd thought it through. "When would you like to go out?"  
  
"How about tonight? We could get a drink after work."  
  
"All right. That sounds nice."  
  
No, it didn't. It sounded horrible. But what was she going to do? Chandler was finding a new way to live his life. She had to find a way to get on with hers, too. She knew she could do a lot worse than Eric, with his light brown hair, athletic build and charming smile. But she knew, as sure as she knew that at least one of the patrons in the restaurant would send back his entrée because it wasn't cooked to his liking, that Eric would never make her laugh or smile as much as Chandler had. 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: To Jenniferfan100 (and to all who have reviewed my fics) - thanks so much for taking the time to read my stories and for your great reviews. :) To answer your question, Jenniferfan100 (and for any other R&R fans who are reading my stories), I do plan to have more Ross and Rachel in this one and in TOW Uncle Joey. :) Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it! :)   
  
Chapter 10  
  
On Monday, Chandler honored Monica's request by prominently displaying the silver-framed photo on his mahogany desk at work. It was, after all, where he spent the majority of his time.  
  
Whenever he had a spare minute or needed to take a break from looking at spreadsheets, he worked on composing his letter to Monica. As he tried to put his thoughts to paper, his eyes would drift to the telephone. Calling would be so much easier.  
  
"Come on, you can do this," he encouraged himself, while gazing at the photo.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Chandler, who had been so focused on the picture, hadn't realized he was no longer alone. Riley Cooper, the senior project manager in the Bridgeport office, stood just inside Chandler's office. He looked to be Chandler's age and had a similar build. The two had formed an amicable relationship while working towards the same goal.  
  
"Are you a letter writer?" Chandler asked.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Neither am I, but I'm trying."  
  
"Your secretary, Paula, is a wiz at composing letters. Why don't you ask her?"  
  
"This is of a personal nature."  
  
"Oh. Writing to someone special?" he asked and then grinned.  
  
"Yes, I am. But enough about that. What do you have there?"  
  
Chandler had finally noticed that Riley carried a bulky file folder in his hands.  
  
"Mind if I sit?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Riley took a seat and then placed the manila folder on Chandler's desk.  
  
"We received the latest projections. They don't look good. I'm seeing lots of overtime in our future."  
  
"That's fine for me. I have nothing but time. Thanks for the heads up. I'll review the file today."  
  
"There are also a couple of milestone dates coming up. If we meet those goals, this project will definitely be back on the right track, and we'll have you to thank."  
  
"What are the dates?" Chandler asked, reaching for his calendar to write down the information.  
  
"Four weeks from today is the first one. I hope you like this office because I have a feeling you will be sleeping here that whole weekend."  
  
Chandler sat back in his chair and sighed.   
  
"Actually, I won't be. I have a very important event to attend in upstate New York. I wasn't planning to be here at all that weekend. My intention was to devote as much time as I could to this project and reward myself by taking that weekend off."  
  
Riley frowned. "That's not what I wanted to hear. Will you be available by cell phone?"  
  
"I hadn't thought about it, but I could be. Sure. I'll tell Ross beforehand. He'll understand. I'm attending his engagement party. He's been one of my best friends since college. I'm his best man. I have to be there, but if need be, I can be here on Sunday."  
  
"As long as we can reach you by phone, I think we'll be all right. Hopefully, the majority of the work will be done before then anyway. So, attending an engagement party. Sounds like fun. It's weird. I got a quick flashback when you mentioned the name Ross. When I was growing up, I lived three houses away from a family who had a son named Ross. We hung out together sometimes, mostly at school, and then my family moved. I haven't thought about him in years. He had a sister, too, but I can't think of her name."  
  
"How about Monica? Does that ring any bells?"  
  
"Monica! Yes! Geller, right? Ross and Monica Geller. Ross, he was okay, but Monica, wow, now it's all coming back to me. Man, was she fat. All she did was eat and gain weight. I remember one time she actually took Ross' food away from him. What a loser. Do you ever see her? What does she look like now? Is she still fat?"  
  
It took everything he had, but Chandler managed to hold his temper in check at his co-worker's careless and rudely spoken words. Still, he wanted Riley to know he had no right to talk that way about Monica and that he would not tolerate such cruel comments about his friend. "Not that your callous questions deserve an answer, but I need to set the record straight. Monica is an extraordinary and lovely woman," he informed Riley, his tone icy. "Do not insult her again."  
  
"I'm sorry," Riley said. He could see he had angered Chandler. "I didn't realize you cared so much about her."  
  
"Well, I do, and I don't appreciate it when someone thinks nothing of offending her. Especially when she's not here to defend herself. And, anyway, in this case, you couldn't be more wrong."  
  
Against his better judgment but knowing Riley would feel like a heel for what he said about Monica, Chandler showed him the photo. Riley whistled appreciatively.  
  
"I'd never have known that was her if you didn't tell me. I do apologize. She definitely got her act together."  
  
"Yes, she did. But there's so much more to her than just her looks. You couldn't even begin to understand."  
  
"Well, excuse me," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "So, you guys look like you're having a good time in this photo. Is she the one you're trying to correspond with?"  
  
"Yes," Chandler admitted uneasily.  
  
"Why? Why are you wasting your time with a letter? Call her. Don't you want to hear her voice? Don't you want to be with her? Why isn't she here? More importantly, why did you leave NYC to come here if this is who you left behind? You must be crazy!"  
  
"I'm beginning to think I am. But it's not like that, Riley. We're not together. At least, not the way you mean."  
  
"Why the hell not? You couldn't look happier in this photo, and you couldn't look more miserable sitting behind that desk."  
  
"I know, but it's complicated. You don't know our history."  
  
"So, your solution to this complication was to come to Bridgeport and leave her in NYC? This woman," he said, pointing to the frame, "is hot! Are you blind?"  
  
"No, I'm not blind," Chandler said, snatching the frame out of Riley's hands. He knew it had been a mistake to show him the picture. "I know exactly how hot Monica is. You don't need to advertise it."  
  
"This is the ol' I don't get to have her, so no one else can either routine, isn't it?"  
  
"No," Chandler denied. "I'm trying to show respect for my friend."  
  
"If I weren't married, Chandler, I'd definitely have to renew an old acquaintance."   
  
"Well, you are married, so forget about it. And don't talk about this with anyone around here. This is my personal business. You got that?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. I give this whole arrangement of yours a month, tops. You're used to seeing and talking with her everyday, Chandler. You're never gonna make it."  
  
"I am committed to this project," Chandler asserted.  
  
"I'm not doubting that you are, but I'm just wondering how effective you can be when you obviously accepted this assignment for all the wrong reasons."  
  
*~*  
  
With the evening hours quickly approaching, Chandler continued to review the latest projections, despite a pounding headache and Riley's earlier words still echoing in his mind. He would work all night if he had to because he intended to prove his colleague wrong. This project would be completed on time and under budget because that's what he had promised the New York office when he'd accepted the assignment. For once in his life, even if it wasn't for the right reasons, he was going to honor his commitment. Because if he didn't, what hope did he have that he would ever be able to change?  
  
*~*  
  
"So," Rachel asked, later that night when Monica entered her apartment, "how did it go with Eric?"  
  
After she'd accepted the invitation, Monica panicked and had called Rachel, who calmed her down and told her she should go out with him. Despite her earlier misgivings, Monica had a rather enjoyable time.  
  
"It was nice," Monica admitted. "We went to a jazz club, listened to some good music, had two glasses of wine and got to know one another better."  
  
She purposely didn't tell her friend that when Eric had tried to kiss her goodnight, she politely declined.  
  
"Any sparks?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Not really. Maybe on his part, but not on mine. I don't suppose we had any interesting phone messages or phone calls?"  
  
"You mean from a certain someone in Bridgeport? Sorry, Mon," Rachel said sympathetically. "You didn't hear from him."  
  
*~*  
  
Over the course of the next week, Eric continued his pursuit of Monica; she let him. They went to a movie on Wednesday night and out to dinner Friday evening. He wanted to spend Saturday with her, but she told him she was going shopping with her friends Rachel and Phoebe to look for a bridesmaid dress.  
  
"You're going to be in a wedding?"  
  
"Yes. My brother Ross is marrying Rachel, who is one of my dearest friends. I'm going to be the maid of honor. They're having a Christmas wedding."  
  
"Sounds nice. Even though you're not the one getting married, I bet you'll be the most beautiful woman there."  
  
Monica blushed. She couldn't help it. It had been a long time since a man had been so blatant in his desire for her. She basked in his attention. This time, when he leaned in to kiss her goodnight, she let him. She let herself enjoy it, too.  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler stared at the computer monitor. With nothing better to do, he decided to spend Saturday at the office. The first milestone date was three weeks away, and he knew he had much more to accomplish. But his mind wasn't on statistics and budgets; it was on Monica. The week had gone by without him finishing the letter he'd promised himself he would write. Now, as he stared at the blank document on his word processing program, he knew he wouldn't be able to put his thoughts into words.  
  
And you said you wanted to be a writer. He mocked himself for his lack of ability to construct two complete sentences in a note to Monica. Monica! The one he'd never had trouble communicating with.   
  
What is wrong with you?  
  
With his frustration mounting, he finally turned off the computer and focused his attention elsewhere. He desperately needed a distraction; unfortunately, even though it should have been, on this particular day, work was not the answer.  
  
He left the office and walked, in the heat of the summer afternoon, to a restaurant that catered to the office-building employees in the area. The menu was limited on the weekends, but Chandler didn't care. A cheeseburger and fries sounded like a gourmet meal to him.   
  
He sat in a corner booth of the relatively empty diner and tried to read the newspaper, but he soon realized he didn't care about current events. All he cared about, at that moment, was talking to Monica.  
  
After he'd taken a bite of his burger and had dipped a few French fries in ketchup, he reached into his shirt pocket and retrieved his cell phone. He quickly punched the numbers he knew by heart.  
  
He shifted positions on the vinyl seat when he got the answering machine. Maybe she's screening her calls, he thought. He took some consolation in the fact that at least he got to hear her voice. But it only served to remind him how much he missed talking with her.  
  
"Hi, Mon, it's me. It's Saturday afternoon. I thought maybe I'd catch you at home. I hope you're doing well. I received your package. Thank you so much. What can I say? I'm so pathetic. I've been trying to write you a letter all week. I guess I'm not as good a writer as I always thought I would be. I'm enjoying your cookies, even though they aren't chocolate chip. You definitely fooled me, and I know you love hearing me say that. The pictures are so special to me. I did as you requested with the one of us. It definitely brightens up my office. Hey, Rach. Hope you're having fun with the wedding plans. How's everyone else? Tell them I said 'hi'. It was great to hear your voice, Mon, even if it was just the answering machine message. I miss you. I miss all of you. I'm looking forward to seeing you in three weeks. Hopefully, Mon, we'll get to talk before then. Bye."  
  
Chandler didn't think it was possible to feel worse after finally contacting Monica. But...he did.   
  
He finished his lunch without even tasting it and then took the long way back to his office. After all, nothing waited for him there except more work.  
  
*~*  
  
"Phoebe and Monica have their dresses," Rachel announced excitedly, as the three women strolled into Joey's apartment late Saturday afternoon.  
  
Monica tolerated seeing Ross and Rachel, as well as Phoebe and Joey, kiss each other "hello" because at least now she could say she was dating someone.  
  
"What's everyone doing tonight?" Phoebe asked. "I wrote a new song, and I want to sing it at the coffeehouse. Will you guys be there?"  
  
"Of course, we will."  
  
"I love your songs. Is it about me?" Joey inquired, his dark eyes lighting up.   
  
"Isn't he the cutest thing?" Phoebe asked the group who all nodded, except for Ross, who instead rolled his eyes. "But no. Sorry, Joey. I haven't been inspired yet. Keep checking with me, though, because you never know."  
  
Joey shrugged. "That's okay. I'll go to the coffeehouse anyway."  
  
"Let's all meet," Rachel said, now sitting on Ross' lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. "We haven't been there all week. Gunther will think we all moved to Connecticut."  
  
At the mention of Connecticut, Monica felt a pang and told herself not to give in to it.  
  
"I think that's a great idea," she said, a little too enthusiastically. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to call Eric and invite him to join us."  
  
"Oh, good idea," Phoebe said. "I love playing for new people. Oh yay! We get to meet Eric, but more importantly, he gets to meet us."  
  
Monica smiled and nodded. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Where ya goin', Mon?" Joey asked.  
  
"To call Eric."  
  
"You can use my phone. I did pay the bill."  
  
"But his number is in my apartment. I'll be right back."  
  
Monica crossed the hall and entered her apartment. She had placed the paper with Eric's phone number in her address book. She retrieved the book from her bedroom, set it next to the phone, and then plopped down on the white sofa, ready to lift the receiver to call him. She stopped when she saw the blinking red message light. Her heart skipped a beat. Could it be? She had almost given up hope. Not hearing from Chandler all week had hurt. She knew he was busy, and she knew he was trying to make changes in his life, but he had said he would keep in touch.  
  
Stop shaking, she told herself, and push the button to listen to the message. She tried to convince herself that it probably wasn't Chandler who had left the message. She told herself it could be from anyone, including someone calling for Rachel about the wedding. But, somehow, Monica knew Chandler had been the one to call and leave a message. When she finally heard his voice, she fell back against the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. He had finally contacted her. Clutching a pillow to her chest, she closed her eyes and listened intently to his somewhat rambling but endearing message. He didn't sound good was her first thought. He sounded agitated and uncomfortable like there was something else he wanted to say but never did. The message ended too soon; Monica shot up and replayed it. She listened to it three more times before finally saving it.  
  
Ready to look up Chandler's number, her eyes fell to the piece of paper lying on top of her address book. Eric! That's who she had been about to call. How quickly she had forgotten about him. Torn between needing to call Eric because she had said she would and desperately wanting to call Chandler because hearing his voice had made her miss him that much more, she finally, reluctantly, opted for the former. This time, it was Chandler who would have to wait. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Monica and Eric left Central Perk before the others. Once they were gone, the four remaining friends assessed Eric and his chances for a lasting relationship with Monica.  
  
"He seems like a nice enough guy," Ross said. "He made Monica laugh."  
  
"But not like Chandler would have," Phoebe said.   
  
She shrugged when the others stared at her. "I can't help it. I miss him."  
  
"We all do, Pheebs," Rachel said. "I know that's why I didn't hang out here this week."  
  
"So, you don't think this Eric dude has a chance?" Joey asked the group.  
  
"If Chandler doesn't contact Monica," Rachel said, "then I think Eric will have a great chance. Monica really thought she would hear from Chandler this week, but she didn't."  
  
"Yeah, she was really upset."  
  
Three pairs of eyes turned their attention to Joey.  
  
"What? We talked the other day at my place. Monica has been a good friend to me. I hate that all this happened. I still feel responsible."  
  
"No, Joe," Ross said. "You have no reason to feel guilty. I'll check in with Chandler tomorrow. I'll find out what's going on."  
  
"I'm going to call him, too," Phoebe said. She snuggled closer and smiled at Joey who had draped his arm around her shoulders. "I never did thank him for unwittingly helping to bring us together."  
  
*~*  
  
Monica sat on her bed, her lips still tingling from Eric's kisses. He had asked to spend the night; Monica told him she wasn't ready to take that step.   
  
And she doubted she ever would be.  
  
Knowing she had the apartment to herself, she threw on a flimsy nightshirt and padded barefoot into the kitchen to make herself tea.  
  
She sat down at the table with her mug when she realized she wanted something sweet to eat. Withdrawing a plastic container from the cupboard, she opened it and smiled. Staring at her was the remaining batch of peanut butter cookies she had baked for Chandler.  
  
Chandler.  
  
While munching on a not so fresh cookie, she carried her cup to the coffee table and set it down on a coaster. Curling up on the sofa, she clutched, with her left hand, the same pillow as she had earlier and, with the right hand, she picked up the cordless phone. She smiled when she saw her address book was still open to the page where she had written Chandler's new phone number and address.  
  
"It is sooo meant for me to call him tonight," she told the keypad as she used it to punch in the phone number.  
  
His sleepy "hello" couldn't have sounded sexier to her receptive ear.  
  
"Hello, Chandler," she said, her voice almost a soft whisper.  
  
"Mo-Monica?!" Chandler stammered, as he tried to wake up. He needed to know he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Yes," she said and laughed. "It's me. And by the way, I'm not sorry I woke you."  
  
"I'm not sorry either," he said, still trying to get his bearings. "How are you?"  
  
"You want the truth or do you want to hear what I've been telling everyone?"  
  
"You know I always want the truth."  
  
"I'm doing all right."  
  
"Now, I have to know. What is it you're telling other people?"  
  
"Other people? Oh, I'm telling them that I couldn't BE doing better now that Chandler is finally leaving me alone."  
  
"Nice, Mon," he said, deciding to play along. "Very nice."  
  
"Hey, you wanted to know."  
  
Chandler laughed. "Yeah, I guess I did. You do sound good, though."  
  
"You know why?"  
  
"Because I'm not there to bother you?"  
  
"No. Because I'm talking with you. I hear your voice and suddenly, everything's better in my world. I can't help it, Chandler. It's true. I miss you so much. Things just aren't the same, for me, without you."  
  
She didn't mean for it to happen, but she couldn't stop her shaky voice.   
  
"Mon, don't. Please don't. Think about this. We're going to see each other in three weeks. Three short little weeks. That's something positive, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, after swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. She could do this. She'd focus on the positive. "I got my dress today for the wedding."  
  
"Excellent. Tell me all about it. I want to hear every last detail."  
  
As Monica filled Chandler in on the latest news, she calmed down. Chandler smiled as he listened intently to her every word. When she had finished giving him her update, she was the one who was smiling.  
  
"You did it again!" she accused, but her voice was filled with mirth.   
  
Chandler feigned innocence. "Did what?"  
  
"You let me ramble on and on because you knew that's what I needed to do. No wonder I've been so irritable lately. No one else listens the way you do, Chandler. I mean it. Thank you."  
  
"Hey, it was the least I could do. Besides," he said, trying to keep the banter light, "you're the one paying for this call."  
  
Monica laughed outright and then shook her head.  
  
"You're impossible, Chandler Bing, but I lo..."  
  
She stopped. She had been about to say those three magical words, only she wouldn't have meant them as a friend. Swept up by her emotions, she'd actually been ready to tell him she loved him. Because she did. What she felt for him went way beyond friendship. But to tell him now would only drive them further apart. She was sure of it. Besides, she reminded herself, as she tried to get her feelings under control, she had no guarantees, none whatsoever, that Chandler would ever say those same three words to her in a way that meant he wanted more than friendship.  
  
"You what, Mon?" Chandler asked, needing to break the sudden silent tension, even though he was fairly certain he knew what she'd been about to say. He didn't know if he was more thrilled or terrified that she had been about to declare her love for him.  
  
Monica cleared her throat before she spoke. "I said you're incorrigible, but that I..."  
  
"No, wait," Chandler interrupted, seizing the opportunity. "You said I was impossible, not incorrigible. I mean, if you're going to insult me, you could at least have the decency to remember what you said."  
  
"Impossible, incorrigible, they both start with an 'I', okay, and both words describe you perfectly."  
  
"I'm wounded," Chandler said, but the tone of his voice belied his words. "But it's okay, Mon. I'll get over it. Besides, I know you could've called me a lot worse. And probably have when I wasn't around."   
  
The tension eased; they managed to share a laugh.  
  
"I gotta go," Monica said finally, hating that their conversation had to end.  
  
"Yeah, me, too."  
  
"I do miss you, Chandler, and I am looking, catch that? I said 'looking' forward to seeing you at the engagement party. That's what I was going to tell you earlier."  
  
"I got it," Chandler said, understanding her need to protect her feelings. "I can't wait to see you. Bye, Mon. I had the best time talking with you."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
They both held their receivers to their ears for a few moments longer.  
  
"'Night, Mon," Chandler finally said.  
  
"Goodnight...Chandler."  
  
Only after she'd safely shut off the phone did she tell him she loved him.  
  
*~*  
  
"Rach," Ross called to his fiancée from the living room the next morning, "are you getting ready for our breakfast with Ben?"  
  
"Yes," she answered from his bedroom. "I just got out of the shower. I'm deciding what to wear."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to call Chandler while you get dressed."  
  
"Tell him I said 'hi'."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Ross sat down on his sofa and after propping up his sock-covered feet on the apothecary table, he punched in the numbers from the piece of paper Rachel had given him with Chandler's phone number and address.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Chandler. It's Ross. How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing okay. How about you? And Rachel? How are the wedding plans coming along?"  
  
"Everything's going according to plan. Rachel and I are taking Ben to breakfast this morning, and then we're spending the day with him."  
  
"Good for you guys!"  
  
"By the time we're married, I want Ben to be comfortable with the idea that Rachel is going to be his step-mom."  
  
"You shouldn't have any problems. Ben and Rachel have always gotten along, right?"  
  
"That's true. I don't know why I'm more nervous about their relationship than I am about getting married. You'd think I'd be used to the arrangement by now."  
  
"You mean with Carol and Susan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maybe that's the problem. Maybe now that you're getting married, you want to spend more time with your son. Have you talked to Carol?"  
  
"Only to let her and Susan know that Rachel and I are engaged. She knows I want Rachel and Ben to get to know one another better."  
  
"Does Rachel seem uncomfortable?"  
  
"No, she's been fantastic. She can't wait to be with Ben. You should see her, Chandler. She's organized, she knows what she wants, she has everything planned down to the last minute detail, she...she's making quick and smart decisions about everything. Sometimes, I just need to get out of her way or I feel like I'll be mowed down. She is a bundle of excited energy."  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were describing Monica."  
  
Chandler laughed; Ross remained silent.  
  
"Ross? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just...I...um...well...I heard that you haven't been in touch with Monica all week, even though she sent you a package. Do you plan to contact her at some point?"  
  
Chandler understood Ross' concern for his sister. "Monica and I talked. Late last night we had the best conversation. I got it into my head that maybe I should try corresponding with her by letter rather than telephone. I thought it would make things easier for both of us. But that didn't work. I left her a message yesterday, and she called me back."  
  
"So you guys are...good?"  
  
"We are."  
  
"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that because I want our engagement party to be stress free. I want everyone getting along and enjoying themselves."  
  
"Monica and I are fine, but I do need to tell you something about the party."  
  
"Wh-what? You...you're going to be there, right? Chandler, don't tell me you've decided not to come. I'll never forgive you. I mean it."  
  
"Ross," Chandler said and laughed, "calm down. I'm going to be there. But I'm coming up against a very important project deadline the Monday after the party. I'll need to be available by cell phone. I may even have to disappear if I need privacy to talk to my project manager. I just wanted to give you a heads up that, unfortunately, I may be somewhat distracted, but I will be there, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Did you tell Monica?"  
  
"No, I didn't mention it. I thought I'd tell you first. If you want to mention it to her and the others, that's fine with me."  
  
"I'm sure it won't be a problem. We'll just be happy that you're there. I'm sure Joey and Phoebe will keep each other entertained, and Monica will probably bring Eric, so..."  
  
"Eric?" Chandler asked. "Who's Eric?"  
  
Ross realized he'd just made a terrible mistake. He tried to cover as best he could. "No-no one special. He's just someone Mon is friends with at work. You know, I...I'm not even sure she's going to ask him. In fact, she hasn't told me that she has, so...so just forget I mentioned him. Forget I ever said his name."   
  
"Sure," Chandler said, but he knew he wouldn't, and Ross knew he wouldn't either.  
  
Ross stood from the sofa and ran into his bedroom.  
  
"Rachel wants to say 'hi'. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
Ross tossed the phone to Rachel as if it were a hot potato. Not knowing what had happened, Rachel said a confused "hello".  
  
"Hi, Rach. How are you?"  
  
"Fine. Hey, it's good to hear your voice."  
  
"Yours, too. So, you're spending the day with Ben. Have fun."  
  
"Thanks. I think we will. We miss you. We're looking forward to seeing you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
With his mood darkening, it took all of Chandler's self-restraint not to ask Rachel about Eric. It didn't matter anyway, he realized, after ending their conversation, because apparently, he would be meeting this Eric somebody or other in less than three weeks. And he already knew he wasn't going to like him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Okay, Ross, what was that about? Why did you throw me the phone without mentioning who it was?"  
  
"Rach, I did a stupid, stupid thing."  
  
Ross slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Idiot that I am, I told Chandler that Monica would probably bring Eric to our engagement party."  
  
"Nooooo!" Rachel said, shocked that Ross would say such a thing.  
  
"Why...why...why did I say that?"  
  
"Good question. Why would you mention anything about Eric to Chandler? Did Mon even tell you that? She hasn't said anything to me."  
  
"No," Ross said, shaking his head. "But Chandler told me that he's probably going to be preoccupied with work stuff even though he's planning to attend. I know Monica is going to be disappointed if Chandler can't spend time with her. I'm looking out for my sister. I want her to be happy. At least if she brings Eric, someone will be paying attention to her."  
  
"Are you going to advise her to bring Eric?"  
  
Ross gave his intended a sheepish look. "Would that be so bad?"  
  
After pondering Ross' words for a few moments, Rachel got a gleam in her eyes and snapped her fingers. "You know, Ross, maybe you just did Chandler and Monica a huge favor. But come on, honey, we have to pick up Ben. I'll work on my idea. Maybe we can discuss it with Joey and Phoebe later."  
  
Ross had no clue what Rachel was thinking, but she definitely had him intrigued.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel, Ross and six-year-old Ben spent the better part of the day at the zoo. At one point, when they were sitting at a picnic table eating lunch, Ben asked for Auntie Monica.  
  
"She's at home," Ross explained. "Rachel and I wanted to have some time alone with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, Ben, you know how Mommy and Susan and you are a family?"  
  
The little boy nodded as he sipped his milk through a straw.  
  
"Well, Rachel and I love each other very much, and we're going to get married on Christmas Eve. We want you to be there. We also want to spend as much time with you as we can."  
  
"I want you to feel comfortable around me, Ben," Rachel added. "I want to help you and take care of you."  
  
"Rachel is going to be my wife, so that means she will be your step-mom. We hope you'll start thinking of Rachel as part of your family. Do you understand what we're saying?"  
  
Ben nodded. "You're my daddy," he said, pointing to Ross, "And you," he continued, pointing to Rachel, "are going to be another mommy to me."  
  
Ross and Rachel smiled at Ben. "Yes, that's right. How do you feel about that, son?" Ross asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno. I like you, Rachel. But I'm still going to live with Mommy, right?"  
  
"Yes," Ross assured his son. "We hope you'll want to visit us a lot, but we won't make you do anything you don't want to."  
  
"I'll come," Ben said. "I like staying with you, Daddy."  
  
"And me?" Rachel asked. "It'll be all right if I'm there?"  
  
Ben nodded.  
  
"Yay!" Rachel said, high-fiving Ben and Ross. "I can't wait until we're a family. I know we'll make an excellent one!"  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe and Joey were talking and laughing when Rachel and Ross entered Central Perk that evening.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe said. "How was your day with Ben?"  
  
The couple exchanged satisfied looks.  
  
"I think it went pretty well," Ross said.  
  
"I think so, too," Rachel added. "We had a few awkward moments, but Ben seemed okay with us getting married and with me becoming a bigger part of his life."  
  
"Cool!" Joey said.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe agreed. "I'm glad it went well."  
  
"Thanks. So," Rachel said, perching herself on the table in front of Joey and Phoebe, "have you seen Monica today?"  
  
"No," Joey answered. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I've thought of a plan, and I want to share it with you. Ross, honey, can you get some coffee?"  
  
"Okay, but don't start without me."  
  
Rachel kissed him. "Never."  
  
"What's this all about?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah," Joey said. "We cut our picnic short so we could meet you. What's goin' on?"  
  
"Well," Rachel said, leaning in closer to her friends, "something happened this morning that I've decided we can use to our advantage."  
  
"Rach," Ross complained, as he handed her a big yellow cup filled with coffee, "you said you wouldn't start without me."  
  
"I didn't. I haven't told them about my plan."  
  
"Well, tell us," Phoebe encouraged.  
  
"Okay, here's what happened. Ross called Chandler this morning, and Ross just happened to mention..."  
  
"You know," Phoebe said, interrupting Rachel, "I still haven't called him."  
  
"Never mind about that," Joey said. "Let's hear what Ross did."  
  
Ross shook his head at Joey, who nodded as if he knew somehow Ross had messed up. Big time.  
  
"Anyway," Rachel said, anxious to get back to her story, "Ross mentioned to Chandler that Monica would probably bring Eric to our party."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Joey asked, clearly not understanding how his friend could do such a thing.  
  
"I had my reasons," Ross said, trying to stand his ground.  
  
"They must've been really stupid ones," Phoebe retorted and nodded when Joey agreed.  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to protect my sister," Ross said.  
  
"Whatever," Rachel said, waving her hands in the air. "Guys, would you listen to me?"  
  
"Go ahead," Joey said, crossing his arms against his chest and scooting closer to the edge of the sofa.  
  
"At first, like you guys, I couldn't believe what Ross had done. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that we should encourage Monica, as much as we can, to bring Eric to the party."  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because I believe it will accomplish one of two things: either Chandler will realize Monica is not going to wait around for him while he sorts through whatever it is he's going through or once Monica is in the same room with Chandler and Eric, maybe she will realize she has genuine feelings for Eric and that will make it easier for her to live with whatever decision Chandler comes to about his issues."  
  
"Is any of this up to us to decide?" Ross questioned.  
  
"We're not deciding anything," Rachel explained. "Chandler and Monica are. But I look at this plan as them getting some much-needed help from us. That's all."  
  
"It kinda feels like Monica would be using Eric in that situation," Phoebe said. "I mean, if she even listens to us and asks him to be her date."  
  
"But who knows?" Rachel reasoned. "Eric could come out the winner in all of this. Sooner or later, Monica has to decide how she feels about him, too. We're just helping to push things along."  
  
The three friends looked at each other and then at Rachel.  
  
"So?" she asked expectantly. "What do you think?"  
  
"Somehow, it feels wrong," Joey said. "And yet, all we're really doing is suggesting Monica bring a date. The decision is ultimately up to her."  
  
"Exactly," Rachel said. "It's not like we're telling her to marry the guy."  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said. "I'll talk up Eric to Monica. I like him, even though I don't think he's as funny as Chandler. But that's not everything, right? He seems to like Monica a lot and he seems to treat her really well. Maybe this will help her to realize she has feelings for him, too."  
  
"And if she does," Ross said, suddenly realizing the impact that would have, "where does that leave Chandler?" 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
A week before the engagement party, after numerous interesting, but puzzling, conversations with her friends, Monica decided to ask Eric to escort her to the party. They were sitting at an outdoor café, eating lunch on a humid Saturday afternoon, when she broached the subject.  
  
"Next Saturday is Ross and Rachel's engagement party," she began, "and I was wondering whether you would be interested in going with me?"  
  
"I'd love to, Monica. It would be my pleasure. The party is upstate, right?"  
  
"Yes. I know it's a long drive. Rachel reserved a block of hotel rooms for those who don't want to drive back the same night. We...we could spend the night at the hotel."  
  
"Is the party going to be at this hotel?"  
  
"No. It's going to be at a country club, but I understand the hotel isn't that far away."  
  
Eric wanted to ask Monica if they would be sharing a room, but he decided there was time to find that out. For now, it was enough that she had asked him to an important event where most, if not all, of her family would be attendance. Maybe things were progressing better between them than he thought.  
  
For a fleeing moment he wondered if Chandler would be a guest and then he quickly erased that thought from his mind. He would be the one with Monica. It didn't matter if Chandler were there or not.  
  
*~*  
  
Friday night, as Chandler prepared to leave his office, Riley walked in to finalize the weekend plans. They had all been working ten to twelve hour days for the past two weeks. Chandler had only talked to Monica once during that time, and the conversation was not nearly as satisfying as the first one had been. He chalked it up to both of them being busy and distracted.  
  
"Everyone has my cell phone number, right?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Yes. We've decided to go home early tonight. We'll be here by seven tomorrow morning, and we'll work as long as need be to make certain the data is right on Monday morning."  
  
"I appreciate all your hard work," Chandler said sincerely. "You guys have really pulled together to make this happen. I intend to properly recognize the entire team once this milestone is realized."  
  
"I know they'd appreciate it."  
  
"I looked at the last set of numbers you sent me this afternoon, and I think we're in good shape. Just make sure the data is backed up and that we can access it any way we need to. Make sure the contingency plan we talked about is in place, okay?"  
  
"That's my number one priority this weekend. Brian will check all the figures one more time. Sharon is standing by to make any changes necessary. We should be fine. You just go and have a good time."  
  
"Thanks. At some point, I'll check in with you just to make sure everything is going smoothly."  
  
"Do it when the toasts are being made," Riley suggested. "Man, those things are so long and boring."  
  
"Hey, as the best man, I'm making one of those. And believe me, no one will want to miss mine. It won't be long or boring." Chandler thought for a moment and then amended his words. "Well, it won't be boring. For Rachel and Ross to have made it this far, I think they deserve their toasts to be long. There's a lot of history to toast about, believe me."  
  
*~*  
  
"Monica, what time is Eric picking you up tomorrow?" Rachel asked from her bedroom where she was packing for a two-night stay.  
  
She and Ross had decided to drive to the hotel Friday night, so she could be at the country club early to make sure everything was going according to her specifications.  
  
"He's picking me up around ten," Monica said, standing in the doorway. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. I want to make sure you're there early in case I need any help. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. Joey and Phoebe are coming with us, so we'll arrive together in case you need anything. What about your mom and your sisters?"  
  
"My mom is going to meet us at the hotel. My sisters, who knows? I wonder if they'll even bother to show up."  
  
"Rach, they'll be there."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't," she admitted. "I'm just trying to keep good thoughts."  
  
"It'll be great if they attend, but you know, I can't worry about them. I'm just glad my best friends are going to share this night with Ross and me."  
  
Rachel and Monica embraced in a heartfelt hug. They ended it when Ross entered the apartment and called out their names.  
  
"In here," Rachel said.  
  
"Anytime you're ready," Ross said, after greeting her with a kiss, "we can go."  
  
"I just have a few more things to pack. I won't be long, I promise."  
  
"Want some iced tea?" Monica asked her brother, as they left Rachel's room and walked to the kitchen table.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Monica placed the pitcher and two tall glasses on the table. Ross poured an even amount into each glass and handed one to his sister, who had taken a seat.  
  
"I talked to Mom today," Monica said. "She couldn't be happier for you."  
  
"I talked to her, too. I hope she didn't say anything to upset you."  
  
"No more than usual. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but...I'm not. Even if it was done in a weird way, I'm glad you guys helped me decide to ask Eric. At least Mom can't say anything about me standing around without a date."  
  
"How are things going with Eric?"  
  
Monica shrugged. "About the same. I wish I could say that I long for him when he's not around or that my heart beats faster when I'm with him, but I don't feel that way. I like him, we have a good time, he's easy to talk to, but he's not..."  
  
"Chandler," Ross finished for her.  
  
"How pathetic am I?" Monica complained to her older brother.   
  
"You're not pathetic," Ross said. "You just care about someone who may not feel the same way. Look how long it took for Rachel and me to get together, but we did. Love's a tricky thing, Mon. Trust me. I know."  
  
*~*  
  
Later that night in the hotel room, lying in bed with their hands clasped together, Ross asked Rachel if she'd given any thought as to where she might like to honeymoon.  
  
"Well, as hard as it is to imagine right now, it will be winter when we get married, and you know how much I love to ski."  
  
"Hmmm...you want to honeymoon at a place where you can ski."  
  
"Well," she said, turning to face him, her eyes twinkling, "that's only if we decide to partake in any outdoor sports."  
  
Ross laughed and then brought his lips to cover hers. They shared a lingering wet kiss.  
  
"We probably shouldn't go any place too expensive," Rachel said, a bit breathless after Ross pulled away, "because it would probably just be a waste of money."  
  
"I would like to go some place special," he said. "And now that you've mentioned skiing, I thought of the perfect place. How would you like to honeymoon in Switzerland?"  
  
Rachel squealed with delight. "I would absolutely love it, but can we afford it?"  
  
"We can look into it."  
  
"Spending New Year's in Switzerland with the man of my dreams," Rachel said, her voice wistful. "What more could a woman ask for?"  
  
"How about this?" Ross asked, sliding closer to Rachel.  
  
"Oh, yeah," she said, all ready for another round of lovemaking. "It doesn't get any better than this." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The drive to the hotel took longer than expected. By the time Monica and Phoebe arrived at Rachel's room, she was a nervous wreck. But she looked absolutely stunning; Monica and Phoebe rushed to tell her so.  
  
"Really?" Rachel asked nervously. "I look all right?"  
  
"All right?!" Monica said, louder than she intended. "Sweetie, you look like you just stepped out of a fashion magazine."  
  
"Monica's right," Phoebe said. "I wouldn't change a thing."  
  
Rachel had chosen to wear a floor-length royal blue dress with a matching sequined shirtwaist jacket. Her silky hair had been brushed in an upsweep, allowing display of her teardrop pearl earrings along with her honey-colored tendrils. A strand of pearls, loaned to her by her mother, adorned her delicate, tanned neck.  
  
"Ross is going to be one very happy man when he sees you," Phoebe said.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," Rachel said.  
  
Her emotions had been running high since that morning. She appreciated her friends' calming presence.   
  
"We're leaving in an hour," she told them. "Will that give you enough time to get ready?"  
  
"Sure," Phoebe said while Monica nodded.  
  
Monica had asked Phoebe to room with her, putting a disappointed end to Eric's speculation. Joey wasn't happy with the arrangements either, but he agreed to them because he knew he would be helping Monica. And Chandler, too, he reasoned.  
  
*~*  
  
When Rachel entered her friends' room an hour later, a smile lit up her face when she saw Monica wearing a black and white halter dress that accented her slender figure and Phoebe looking very stylish in a lavender sleeveless dress.  
  
"You two look great," Rachel gushed.  
  
Monica finished applying her make-up and then they headed for Joey and Eric's room where Ross had agreed to meet them.  
  
All three men looked dashing in their dark suits, white shirts, and dark-colored ties.  
  
"I'm so glad we can dress casually at the bachelor party," Joey said, trying to loosen his tie.  
  
Ross didn't hear a word Joey said. He only had eyes for the lovely vision in blue.  
  
"Wow, Rach," he finally said. "Every time I think you can't possibly look more beautiful, you amaze me."  
  
"Ooohh," Rachel said, her eyes growing misty as her emotions rose to the surface once more, "Thank you, honey. That's so sweet."  
  
"I love you so much," Ross said. "I know we are going to have a perfect night."  
  
*~*  
  
"You look beautiful, Monica," Eric said, as they made their way to the car.  
  
She smiled her thanks.  
  
"Joey," Monica said, "doesn't Phoebe look fantastic?"  
  
"Yeah, she does," he agreed wholeheartedly, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"It's okay, Mon," Phoebe said and giggled. "Joey already complimented me in the elevator."  
  
Monica looked heavenward and shook her head. But it was all in good fun.  
  
*~*  
  
The four followed Rachel and Ross into the country club. Monica placed her hand to her chest and sighed when she saw how beautifully the banquet room had been decorated. White linen tablecloths covered ten round tables set for eight. Maroon, Rachel's wedding color, was used for the napkins. Lilies, her favorite flower, were strategically placed throughout the room. Off to one side was the dance floor. The DJ waited for his cue as did the photographer.  
  
"It feels like you guys should already be married," Phoebe said, looking around in awe. "How will you ever top this?"  
  
"This is like a trial run," Rachel said. "If we get through this night, the wedding will be a breeze."  
  
Ross concurred. "We have our parents to thank for this."  
  
"It...it's just so elegant," Monica said, trying to quiet her sudden pangs of jealousy.  
  
Rachel saw a few guests starting to arrive.  
  
"Go ahead and find your names on the table in the reception area," Rachel told them. "That will tell you what table number you're sitting at. Ross and I need to make our entrance. We'll see you in a little bit."  
  
As the four headed back towards the entrance, Monica's eyes scanned the area looking anxiously to see if Chandler had arrived.  
  
"We're at Table 4," Joey announced. "Not bad. Hey, cool, Chandler's at our table, too. I guess he's not here yet."  
  
Eric's enthusiasm for the evening dropped another notch upon hearing that not only would Chandler be there but he would also be sitting with them. He thought Chandler's presence wouldn't matter until he'd learned of his sleeping arrangements for the night. Rooming with Joey was not his idea of a good time.  
  
"I need to use the men's room," Eric said. "I'll see you guys at the table, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Monica said.  
  
Eric made a quick escape. He located the bar, sat down on a stool, and ordered himself a Scotch on the rocks. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long night.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica spotted Chandler the moment he entered the room.  
  
"Chandler's here!" she said.  
  
She surprised herself with her enthusiasm. She thought he looked good, but she couldn't help but notice that he looked a bit gaunt and pale in the face. He seemed to be dragging himself somewhat, too. But when he caught sight of them, he smiled and waved. His eyes lit up, and Monica caught a glimpse of the same Chandler she'd always known. She breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Hey, Chandler," Phoebe said, rising from the table to give him a big hug. "It's so good to see you."  
  
"Same here. You look lovely. Hey, Joe," he said, shaking his hand. "How's it going?"  
  
"Great. It's so good to see you again."  
  
Monica waited impatiently for her turn. When he finally turned his blue eyes in her direction, her pulse rate accelerated and it took all of her self-control not to run straight into his arms. He reached out to hold her hands in his, kissed her cheek and asked how she'd been.   
  
"I've been okay," she said, her eyes never leaving his face.  
  
"You look beautiful." His words were whispered against her ear.  
  
The sensation of his warm thumbs caressing her soft hands was creating havoc inside of her. Yet the moment he released her hands, she missed his touch.  
  
He saw the name of Monica's date on the place card next to hers.   
  
"Eric Means," he said, a touch of witticism in his voice and manner. "Eric Means what? Eric Means nothing, Eric Means..."  
  
"Eric Means is sitting next to his date, thank you very much."  
  
He had come up behind Chandler without him knowing. Two drinks had loosened his tongue just a bit.  
  
"Of course he is," Chandler said, turning around and extending his hand. "I'm Chandler Bing."  
  
"I know who you are."  
  
"Have we met before?"  
  
"Yes, but it's been awhile. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take my seat."  
  
An awkward silence ensued. Chandler chose to sit next to Joey, which only made things worse as he was now sitting directly across from Monica and Eric.  
  
Be cool, he told himself. You knew this guy was going to be here.  
  
"I can't wait to see Rachel and Ross."  
  
"They'll be making an 'entrance' soon," Phoebe said, trying to sound like royalty as she bowed her head.  
  
Joey laughed at his lady's imitation.  
  
"You guys look happy," Chandler said. "I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks," Joey said. "We heard you're working a lot of hours."  
  
"Many, many hours," Chandler confirmed. "But I think it's going to be worth it."  
  
"Do you like Bridgeport?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You know, it's not bad. I don't hate it," he said, catching Monica's eye and smiling at her. "So, that's good."  
  
Obviously being excluded from the conversation, Eric excused himself once more and headed back to the bar.  
  
"I'm sorry about the name business," Chandler said to Monica. "See, that's probably one of the things about me you don't miss."  
  
"It's okay," she said. "I never thought of his name like that, but then again, I'm not you, so..."  
  
"Mon, are you okay?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just need some air. I'll be right back."  
  
Chandler's eyes followed her as she stepped out onto the terrace. He longed to follow her, to have a few minutes to talk with her alone, but he respected her right to have some privacy.   
  
"I hope the rest of the evening goes better than this."  
  
"I don't think it's so much you," Phoebe said, "as the setting. I saw her face when we walked in here. This is hard for her. She's happy for her brother and best friend, but you know she wants this, too. I hope her mother doesn't say anything to upset her."  
  
A few minutes later, Chandler watched as Monica and Eric returned to the table together. What does she see in him, he fumed. And then, as he looked around at the near capacity room, he realized most of the people here would probably ask the same thing about him.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel's mother cued the DJ that Rachel and Ross were ready to be introduced. He chose a soft instrumental tune and asked for everyone's attention. The lights dimmed just a bit as the DJ asked the guests to offer their congratulations to the newly engaged couple who planned to be wed on Christmas Eve.  
  
"Our son," Ross' parents spoke into the microphone and then handed it off.  
  
"And our daughter," Rachel's parents said.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," the DJ said, "Here are Mr. Ross Geller and his bride-to-be Rachel Green."  
  
The guests stood and applauded and a few even whistled.  
  
Chandler mouthed a "Wow" to Monica who nodded and smiled.  
  
"She is positively glowing," Chandler said, after they had taken their seats.  
  
"Isn't she?" Monica agreed.   
  
"I can see I'm missing out on a fun time in their lives."  
  
"It has been a lot of fun hanging out with them," Eric said pointedly.  
  
He'd had three drinks in less than hour. He was ready for anything.  
  
*~*  
  
Once the appropriate pictures had been taken, Ross and Rachel began to make the rounds. They both hugged Chandler as soon as they arrived at the table.  
  
"It's so good to see you," she said.  
  
"You are breathtaking," he complimented. "I can see that getting married agrees with you. Congratulations again."  
  
"Thank you. Oohh, I'm so happy you guys are all here!" she gushed. "What did you think of our entrance?"  
  
"Very royal-like," Joey said, trying to copy Phoebe's earlier imitation.  
  
She nodded that he did well. He gave her a boyish grin.  
  
"Okay, Joey, how much have you had to drink?" Rachel demanded. Then she laughed.  
  
"Not a thing. But hey, I'm ready whenever you guys are."  
  
"The bar's set up on the other side of the room, you guys. Go. Get something to drink. Mingle."  
  
"We have to continue visiting," Ross said. "But we'll see you later."  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler and Joey stood to go to the bar.  
  
"Monica," Chandler asked, "can I get you something? A white wine?"  
  
"Excuse me," Eric said, "do you not see me sitting here? I am perfectly capable of getting Monica a drink. Sweetheart," he said, leaning in close to her just to annoy Chandler, "what would you like?"  
  
"Just water, please."  
  
The men left to head for the bar.  
  
"Mon, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know," she said, rubbing her bare arms with her hands while she frowned. "This just feels all wrong. I never should have brought Eric here. What was I thinking?"  
  
"Is Chandler making you feel uncomfortable?"  
  
"No. It's the whole situation. It's just not the same, Phoebe, and I don't think it ever will be again. I hate this! I'm supposed to be happy for Rachel and Ross, and I am, but other negative emotions keep getting in the way."  
  
Abruptly, she rose from her chair. "Tell Eric I went outside. I just can't be in this room right now. I feel like I'm suffocating."  
  
*~*  
  
Monica paced the small garden area; the warm breeze helped to soothe her nerves. She wished she were in her apartment, in her bed, with the blankets pulled over her head. She regretted bringing Eric, and she almost wished Chandler hadn't shown up. That was the thought that scared her the most. She didn't like the Chandler she saw tonight. He was changing, she could see that, but the part of him that she had adored for so long was changing, too. And she didn't like that. He seemed edgier and more cruel than witty. Where was the man who would hold her when she needed to cry or make her laugh when she'd had a rotten day. Where was the man who made smart-mouthed remarks more to cover up his own insecurities rather than to tear someone else down? Where was the man she always knew she could count on no matter how bad things got in her life? She had not seen that man tonight and that saddened and angered her. Where had he gone? What had Bridgeport and his stupid need to change done to the man she loved? And what, if anything, could she do to bring him back?  
  
*~*  
  
When Monica returned to the table, dinner had been served and Eric was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Do you know where Eric went? His dinner is getting cold."  
  
"He said he needed some air," Joey said. "We thought he was with you."  
  
"Well, obviously, he's not," Monica snapped.  
  
She immediately apologized for her outburst.   
  
"No problem," Joey said, but he did scoot his chair a little closer to Phoebe.  
  
Monica fumbled around in her purse and finally found two aspirin. She swallowed them with a gulp of water. Her head was pounding. How would she ever make it through this night?  
  
She played with her food more than she ate it. She had no appetite. She wanted to beg off from the rest of the party, catch a cab back to the hotel and go to bed. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
Somehow, she made it through the dinner and the various toasts, but she didn't enjoy any of them, not even Chandler's. She heard the edge to his voice again; it grated on her nerves. Had he always had it and she just hadn't noticed? She couldn't believe that because tonight, it was bothering her big time.  
  
*~*  
  
The music finally started, and Monica knew they were at least halfway through this nightmare of a party. Eric still hadn't returned to the table. For a moment, Monica thought maybe she should go look for him, but she couldn't even muster up the interest to do that. If he was off in a corner somewhere sulking, she'd just as soon leave him there.  
  
Men! Who needed them anyway?  
  
The DJ played a romantic ballad; Phoebe and Joey decided to join Rachel and Ross on the dance floor.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Chandler asked Monica.  
  
He'd noticed she wasn't in the best of moods; he felt bad and didn't really know how to make it better. Especially with Eric in the picture.   
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Gee, Mon, don't do me any favors."  
  
"Don't start with me, Chandler, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"So, I noticed," he said, as they began to sway to the music. "If I've done something to upset you, tell me. I want to know."  
  
Monica sighed. "It's complicated, and it's probably more me than you, so let's just forget about it and enjoy this dance."  
  
"Okay," he said, feeling badly that Monica wasn't having a good time.  
  
Just as she began to let herself relax in his arms and actually enjoy the song, his cell phone softly rang.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"It's my phone, Mon. I'm sorry, but I have to take this call."  
  
"Of course, you do," she said, pulling away from him as fast as she could. "I let my guard down for two seconds to see if I could actually enjoy being with you, and you have to leave to take a phone call!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mon, but..."  
  
"Save it," she said, walking away from him. "I've had it. Just go!"  
  
Chandler put Riley on hold for a moment and then walked out to the terrace where he could also keep an eye on Monica. He was worried about her, but he also didn't know how to help.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, never taking his eyes off Monica.  
  
"The contingency plan we mapped out?" Riley said, sounding extremely stressed. "It's not going to work. Something happened, Chandler. The computer numbers and the spreadsheets no longer match."  
  
"What?!" Chandler screamed into the phone. "How can that possibly be? We checked everything yesterday. Three times."  
  
"I know. Oh, man, I hate to tell you this, but there was one thing we overlooked in our plan."  
  
"What? What?!" Chandler demanded, his eyes still focused on Monica, who now appeared to be arguing with Eric.  
  
"We think someone hacked into our system and somehow managed to change the data that produced the numbers."  
  
"You gotta be kidding me. What the..."  
  
"I know it's horrible, but it's the only thing we can think of. None of us would have done it. Chandler, we need your help. What are we going to do?"  
  
Unfortunately for Riley, someone way more important needed Chandler's help at that moment. Cell phone forgotten, Chandler rushed into the banquet room and ordered Eric to take his hands off of Monica.  
  
"Chandler, what are you..."  
  
"I saw him, Monica. I saw him manhandling you. Don't cover for this jerk. He's not worth it. I remembered where we know each other from. When I came to your restaurant a few months ago with my date Marcy, Eric was our waiter. I left the table for two seconds, and he hit on her. Monica, he hit on my date in your restaurant."  
  
"Yeah, right," Eric said, beginning to slur his words. "Monica, don't believe him. He's just jealous because you're with me. And for your information, Chandler, Monica has just agreed to leave with me. We're going back to the hotel. We're both having a rotten time, thanks to you. C'mon, Monica. Let's go."  
  
"Monica," Chandler said, his eyes pleading for her to listen and to believe him, "you're not seriously going to leave with this guy? He's clearly had too much to drink. He can barely stand up straight. I'm not letting you go with him. Why are you even considering this?"  
  
"I'm fine," Eric said. "The lady came with me, and she is leaving with me. You can't tell her what to do. You don't own this woman. You just think you do."  
  
"She's not leaving with you," Chandler told him, in no uncertain terms. "I will not let you take Monica anywhere. In fact, I demand you give me your car keys. You are too drunk to drive. I'm not letting you out on that road where you can hurt yourself and others. Give me your keys."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Eric said. He laughed in Chandler's face. "Monica, tell him you are leaving with me."  
  
"Chandler, please. I can drive the car back to the hotel. I just want to get out of here!"  
  
"And what are you going to do with him?!" Chandler yelled. "Monica, please, don't go with him. Stay here with me. I'll make sure you get back to the hotel safely. We'll leave right now. You don't need this jerk."  
  
Eric pulled on Monica's arm and told her they were leaving.  
  
"You don't get that she doesn't want to be around you. You're the cause of her misery tonight. Why don't you just go back to Bridgeport where you belong? Monica is doing fine without you. She has me now."  
  
Eric took a few more wobbly steps away from Chandler, pulling Monica along with him. Chandler caught up to them in a flash and demanded that he release Monica's arm. The next words he spoke were straight from his heart and the most honest ones he'd ever said.  
  
"I will not let you take the woman I love away from me! This beautiful lady is not going anywhere with you! Get your hands off of her right now, and don't you ever touch her again! Do you hear me? She is staying with me! Monica, I love you. Please don't go with him. It would kill me if anything happened to you. Don't put yourself in harm's way. This guy is a loser. He doesn't care if you get hurt, but damnit I do care. I would die if anything happened to you, especially since I can stop this from happening. Listen to me, Monica. Please! I want to take care of you. Let me. Let me keep you protected and safe. Stay with me. Please!"  
  
As Monica listened to Chandler's heartfelt confession of love, the tension she had been experiencing all night seemed to float right out of her body.  
  
"Chandler," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "did you hear what you just said? Do you know what you just said? Did you mean what you just said?"  
  
"Yes," Chandler said, tears filling his eyes, "I know what I just said, Monica, and I meant every word. I love you so much. I can't lose you, Monica. It would kill me. Listen to the song that's playing, sweetheart. It's saying what I've felt for a very long time better than I ever could. Please, Monica, share this dance and this most appropriate song with me."  
  
*~*  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
  
*~*  
  
Monica shook her head in disbelief and then euphoria as Chandler held her close in his arms and told her this was real.  
  
*~*  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you   
  
*~*  
  
"What does this mean?" she asked again, tears now falling freely down her cheeks. "Do you really love me? Do you want to be with me?"  
  
"Listen," he whispered, holding her close.  
  
*~*  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
  
*~*  
  
"I love you, too," she finally said. "I've loved you for so long. I can't believe I can finally say those three words to you. I can't believe you actually said them to me. Chandler! You told me you love me!"  
  
She started to laugh as joy filled her heart. Then she laid her head against his chest, cherishing the warmth of being in his arms. He was right. She did feel protected and safe.  
  
"I love you, Chandler. I want to be with you. Only you."  
  
*~*  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
With Monica and Chandler lost in their own world, Ross and Joey stepped in to take care of Eric. Joey wrestled the car keys from Eric's hand and told him he would drive him back to his hotel room. When Eric started to protest, Joey told him, under no uncertain terms, to shut up and get out. Across the room, one of Rachel's uncles, who had been outside when Chandler dropped his phone, retrieved it and handed it to his niece.  
  
"That gentleman," he said, pointing to Chandler, "dropped this outside. I'm sure he wants it."  
  
"Thanks," she said and gave her uncle a peck on his cheek.  
  
She still didn't know what had happened as she headed to the table where Phoebe was seated, taking everything in with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Incredible night, huh, Pheebs?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" Rachel asked. "One minute I saw Monica with Eric and the next, I saw Chandler come charging into the room. But why? What got Chandler so upset? What did he see?"  
  
"I don't know," Phoebe said. "Joey and I were on the dance floor when Ross said he needed Joey's help."  
  
"Hey," Ross said, finally catching up with Rachel. "Phoebe, Joey is driving Eric back to the hotel, so you'll leave with us, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What happened?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Eric had way too much to drink. From the little I could gather, he wanted Monica to leave with him. Chandler was outside, and apparently, he saw something he didn't like. That's when he raced in here. A few people who were nearby said that he was begging her not to get in the car with Eric, and then when it looked to him like she was going to leave with him, he supposedly blurted out that he loved her."  
  
"Causing Monica to forget all about Eric from the look of things," Phoebe said and chuckled.  
  
"Apparently so. I was talking to my dad when he told me to go find out what was going on with Monica. I looked over and saw Chandler and Eric in a heated argument. That's when I came and got Joey to help me. We pulled Eric away from Chandler and Monica, who were oblivious to everything but each other by that time. Eric fought us but Joey got the keys away from him."  
  
Rachel shuddered as a sudden chill passed through her. "Can you imagine if Monica had gotten in the car with him and he'd had an accident? How horrible would that have been? It makes me shiver just to think about it."  
  
"Apparently, Monica said she would drive, but still, there was no way she could have handled Eric."  
  
"Not in that condition," Phoebe agreed.  
  
"At some point," Rachel said, noticing that Monica and Chandler still had eyes only for each other, "I need to give Chandler his cell phone. My uncle found it outside. I wonder who he had been talking to?"  
  
*~*  
  
In the Bridgeport office, Riley continuously paced back and forth waiting for his phone to ring. The lead statistican Sharon, an older woman with graying hair and friendly brown eyes, tried to calm him down.  
  
"Calm down?!" he yelled. "How can I calm down?! I'm having the most important conversation of my career with the man who's supposed to get us out of this mess we've found ourselves in, and he just cuts me off. I can't believe he's this irresponsible. He assured all of us, didn't he, that he would be available by phone? How can he do this to us?!"  
  
Sharon sneered. "Weren't you the one who had such grave doubts about his dedication to this project to begin with?"  
  
Riley brushed aside her comment with a wave of his hand. "That was before, okay? We made a lot of progress these past few weeks because of Chandler. But this? This is unforgivable. What am I supposed to do? How long am I supposed to wait for him to call me back? I called him back twice, but the phone just rang. It's like he threw it away or something because he didn't want to be bothered."  
  
"Riley," Sharon said, stopping him from pacing long enough to look him in the eye, "you know what you have to do. And the longer you wait, the worse it's going to be."  
  
Riley released a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his full head of chestnut hair. "I know, I know. I just...I want to talk Chandler first. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"How can you do that when he's not answering his phone? And even if he did, it's too late. We still have to let the New York office know what happened. Make the call, Riley. You know it's our only choice."  
  
Riley nodded miserably.  
  
"Oh, man," he said, as he picked up his receiver. "I can see it now. Heads are definitely gonna roll."  
  
*~*  
  
"Are you all right?" Chandler asked Monica.  
  
They remained rooted to the spot against the wall near the entrance of the banquet room.  
  
Monica, still smiling, nodded. "I'm better than I've been in a long time."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"So, what happens now?" she asked, suddenly aware of their surroundings.  
  
"Well, we can tell the others what happened, although I think they pretty much know, considering how they're huddled together at that table. What do you think? Do you want to leave and go back to the hotel?"  
  
Monica nodded. "I don't mind talking to them briefly. But I do want to get out of here. Am I a terrible person for still wanting to leave?"  
  
"No. It's been a long night. I'm sure they'll understand. Shall we?" he asked, reaching for her hand which she gladly gave him.  
  
Smiling, they reached Table 4.  
  
"You guys!" Rachel said, standing up and hugging them. "What happened?! You know I want to hear every last detail."  
  
"Can we give you the really short version?" Chandler asked. "Monica wants to leave. I hope you won't be upset," he said, looking from Rachel to Ross and back to Rachel again.  
  
"No, it's okay," Ross said, "but I want to know what all of this means."  
  
"Me, too," Phoebe said.  
  
Ross shot her a look.  
  
"Oh, I see. You mean because she's your sister. Well, I want to know just because, so go ahead. Talk."  
  
"It's been an emotional night for me," Monica said. "Please, can we tell you everything later? For now, just know that I'm happy but drained. I really just want to get back to the hotel."  
  
"Are you driving her?" Ross asked.  
  
Chandler nodded.  
  
"Okay, but when we...when we get back to the city, your place, Monica. Long conversation. You got that?"  
  
"I got it. You'll cover for me with Mom and Dad?"  
  
"For now," Ross said. "But remember, Monica. Your place. Long..."  
  
"Conversation," Chandler said, nodding. "I think we got it."  
  
They said goodnight and were about to leave when Rachel remembered the cell phone.  
  
"Chandler, wait. My uncle found this outside. He said it's yours."  
  
When Chandler saw his cell phone, he froze.  
  
"Riley! Oh no!! I totally forgot about Riley! I was talking to him about the project, something about a hacker and the numbers no longer matching and..."  
  
"It sounds like you should call him," Phoebe said, stating the obvious.  
  
Chandler thanked Phoebe for her acute observation and then looked at Monica. "I really do need to get in touch with him."  
  
"Go ahead," Monica said. "I understand."  
  
But before Chandler could call Riley, the phone rang.  
  
"Maybe this is him," he said hopefully. "Maybe it was all a big mistake, and everything is fine."   
  
But when he'd said "hello" and heard the voice on the other end of the line, he knew he was in major trouble.  
  
"My office, Bing. As soon as you can get here."  
  
"It's late, and I'm a good distance away from Manhattan," Chandler tried to explain.  
  
"I don't care. Leave now. I want you in my office by 8:00 a.m. tomorrow. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes," Chandler said, because he knew he had no other choice.  
  
"What's going on?" Monica asked.  
  
"I'm in a lot of trouble," Chandler said, unable to process just how much trouble he was in. "Monica, I need to get back to Manhattan tonight. I can drive you to the hotel, but I can't stay. I have to get my things and hit the road."  
  
"I'm going back with you," she said, without hesitation.  
  
"Really?" he asked, still amazed that she actually wanted to be with him. "It's going to be a long night."  
  
"I don't care. I want to be with you. I can help drive."  
  
"You are one amazing woman. Thank you," he said.  
  
They said their good-byes and left the party, after Monica assured her friends they would talk once they all returned home.  
  
"They look so happy," Phoebe said, "even though Chandler must be worried about his job."  
  
Ross agreed. "I need to hear more details about what's going on with my sister, but as his friend, I hope he doesn't get fired."  
  
"Well, guys," Rachel said. She placed her arms around Ross' and Phoebe's shoulders and looked at each of them while wearing a huge grin, "I told you my plan would work." 


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I'm sorry. I forgot to answer a question from Rachna in the reviews. The song, "Can't Help Falling In Love", used in Chapter 14 is sung by the A*Teens. However, there is a slow version of it which was sung by Elvis Presley. I heard it at a wedding last weekend and decided to use it in this story. Hope that helps! Thanks again for your awesome comments! :) I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story because I'm having a lot of fun writing it. :)  
  
Chapter 16  
  
After changing into comfortable clothes, checking out of the hotel, and stopping at a fast food drive-thru, Chandler and Monica began the long drive back to Manhattan.  
  
"How much trouble are you in?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm thinking lots," Chandler replied. "But you know what? There's nothing I can do about it, so I'm not going to dwell on it."  
  
Monica nodded. "I understand."  
  
"I'm more interested in how you're doing. I know I shocked you, Monica, but I had these horrible visions of you in that car with that loser Eric, and I just...I couldn't let you leave with him. At least, not without telling you how I felt. But I want you to know that even if you had told me to get lost, there was no way you were ever getting in that car with him."  
  
"I realized that. But not until what you said finally hit me. I'm thrilled you told me, Chandler. Do you know how hard it is to love someone without knowing how they feel about you?"  
  
Chandler took his eyes off the road to see if Monica was serious.  
  
"Do you not see the irony of that statement?"  
  
She laughed as she tucked her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Okay. I guess I do. Have we really been that stupid?"  
  
"Monica, sweetheart, I think we have."  
  
"When did it happen for you?" she asked shyly.  
  
"For me, it was gradual. I have nothing against Rachel and Phoebe, but if I really needed to vent about something or I needed someone to understand how I was feeling, I wanted to talk to you. I feel like we've always had a solid, special connection."  
  
"I know!" Monica said, changing her position in the car so she could see more of Chandler's face. "At first, it was nice when you used to come over and eat breakfast or drink coffee, but then I started really looking forward to your visits. When I wouldn't see you, I felt disappointed, like my morning wasn't complete. The times you would come over totally unexpectedly, I couldn't have been happier. That's when I knew I was in trouble. You made me laugh so much, Chandler, but you also listened to me and you tried to understand some of the things I was going through at various times. I'll never, ever forget that."  
  
"I'll never forget all the times you helped me, too. I mean, you went to a strip club with me, in the morning no less. Sure, you talked the hottest one into quitting, but still...whatever possessed you to do that?"  
  
She shrugged, winked and fed him a French fry. "I hated seeing you so miserable. You're no fun when you're unhappy. I wanted my Chandler back. I wanted to help."  
  
"You did," he said. "You always helped. And now, I want to take care of you."  
  
"That's funny," she said, feeding him another potato slice. "I want to take care of you, too."  
  
"I am the luckiest man on this planet."  
  
"I think we're both pretty lucky," Monica said. "Sure, it took us a while, but at least we both finally got to admit how we feel about each other. Do you know how scared I was that I would never be able to tell you how much you mean to me? Every time you went out on a date, I held my breath, hoping and praying that you wouldn't waltz into my apartment some morning and announce you'd gotten engaged or had eloped."  
  
"Me?" Chandler said and laughed. "Monica, you know I wouldn't have done something like that. Or if I had, you would have been the one I turned to to help me get out of it because if something like that had ever happened, you can be sure it was because I had been out of my mind."  
  
"That's why the thought scared me so much. I thought you saw me only as a supportive friend. If I'd had to scratch some woman's eyes out for having the nerve to think she belonged with you, how would that have made me look?"  
  
Chandler laughed. "Is that what kept you up at nights?"  
  
"Sometimes," she admitted. "Hey, it was never easy to hear about your dates, okay?"  
  
"What about me?" Chandler retorted. "I had to listen about your dates, too. You don't think it drove me crazy when you would get involved with someone for more than a few dates. And then Joey moved in, and I thought for sure you had found the man you wanted to be with when you immediately clicked with him. Talk about torture. Do you know how much I dreaded walking into my apartment each day? You were slowly killing me, Monica. I'm serious."  
  
"You mentioned irony earlier. You wanna talk about irony? I'll tell you about irony. A major part of the reason I became fast friends with Joey was so I could hang out with you more. I sensed a shift taking place in our relationship, for whatever reason, and when Joey first moved in, I saw how well the two of you got along. Those first couple of weeks he lived there, you hardly ever came to see me. That's why I started hanging out at your apartment. It was the only way I could spend any time with you."  
  
"So, you used Joey? And I thought I knew you." Chandler gasped at the audacity, but his voice held a teasing note.  
  
"No," Monica refuted. "I like Joey. A lot. That's why I was able to spend so much time with him. But it was you I was trying to hold on to. I had no clue you thought I wanted Joey until we had that argument in my apartment."  
  
"If you knew how much time I spent agonizing over the two of you, well, let's just say if things had gone any further, I wouldn't have hesitated to throw Joey out. That's when I knew how deeply I cared about you, Monica. The thought of you being with Joey and me having to watch the two of you..."  
  
"It would've never happened," she told him quietly. "Because I only wanted to be with you."  
  
A companionable silence ensued as each reflected on what had just been revealed. Chandler was the first to speak.  
  
"Monica, I've been avoiding the subject, but I should tell you that I don't know what's going to happen with my job; therefore, I don't know what's going to happen with me."  
  
"I know," she said. "But whatever happens, we'll get through it. Together. I finally have what I want, Chandler, so don't think you're going to frighten me away because I'm not going anywhere. You fought for me tonight and finally told me how you felt. I know this isn't going to be easy, but I want it and I will fight with everything I have to keep it. So, don't you go getting any weird ideas in that head of yours, Chandler Bing. You told me you loved me, and I know you meant it. You can't take it back."  
  
"I don't want to," he told her, his voice serious.  
  
"Good. Because I wouldn't believe you anyway."  
  
Chandler noticed Monica trying to stifle a yawn and told her to lean her head back and get some sleep.  
  
"I'm fine," she insisted. "I want to keep you company."  
  
Chandler reached for her hand and gently squeezed it.  
  
"Just by letting me hold your hand, you're keeping me company. Go to sleep, Mon. I know you've had a long day."  
  
"You have, too," she said, but the warmth of his hand pressed against hers relaxed her and before she knew it, she had dozed off.  
  
"There you go," he said, knowing she needed to get some rest.   
  
Contentment settled over him as he continued to drive. He had the woman he loved by his side, and she had informed him she wasn't going anywhere, no matter how rough things got. He rather liked that idea, especially because he could see some stormy times ahead.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica woke with a start. She opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was. When she heard Chandler's "hello", she smiled.  
  
"We're not there yet?" she asked, shifting her position in the seat so she could stretch out her cramped legs.  
  
"We should be at your place in an hour."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Three a.m."  
  
"Wow. I'm sorry I conked out on you. I wanted to keep you company and even help drive. You have to be exhausted."  
  
"I am, but it's okay. Has anyone told you that you look like an angel when you sleep?"  
  
"No." Monica ran her hands through her hair. "But I'm sure right now I look like a mess."  
  
"No, you don't. You look beautiful."  
  
"Chandler..." she said, trying not to blush.   
  
He laughed and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I can't wait until we're alone with no distractions," he whispered in her ear.  
  
A tingle ran down Monica's spine at Chandler's suggestive words. Images of them together invaded her mind. This was really going to happen, she told herself. Soon, she and Chandler would come together as one.   
  
"I can't wait either," she told him, and quickly began to mentally make plans for what would have to be the absolutely perfect night. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Thankful he had packed an extra change of clothes and that Monica had a shower with a stinging hot spray and a working coffeepot, Chandler was ready to meet with his boss, Mr. Douglas, by 7:00 a.m. Monica had told him to stay at her place. He'd tried to get some sleep but was too anxious. He needed to know his fate.  
  
About to leave the apartment, he turned around, in surprise, when he heard the click of Monica's bedroom door. She walked out, wearing navy pants and a turquoise blouse.  
  
"You didn't think I would let you leave without me, did you?"  
  
"But how? When?"  
  
"I set my alarm, got up and quietly used the bathroom, got dressed and waited in my room until I heard you getting ready, and here I am."  
  
"Monica, you shouldn't have done all that."  
  
"Why not?" she asked, now standing next to him.  
  
"Because you need your sleep."  
  
"I'll sleep once you know what's going on with your job. Now, c'mon," she said, pulling him by the hand, "the last thing you need to be is late."  
  
*~*  
  
When they arrived at the high-rise, they rode the elevator to the top floor and stepped off into the outer reception area, which was dark.  
  
"He's not here yet," Chandler said. "We can sit on the sofa and wait."  
  
"Are you okay?" Monica asked, once they'd sat down.   
  
"Yes. No. I don't know. I have a knot in the pit of my stomach. I feel like I did when I'd have to go to the principal's office at school. He always made the students wait, just to increase our anxiety level."  
  
Chandler looked at Monica. "I bet you don't know what I'm talking about because you never had to go to the principal's office, did you?"  
  
Monica looked sheepish. "Well..."  
  
"It doesn't matter," he said, springing up from the sofa.  
  
With his back to her, he stared unseeing at a Monet painting mounted on the beige wall.  
  
"Yes, it does," Monica said, coming up behind him and placing her hands on his tense shoulders. She gave them a gentle squeeze. "If it didn't matter, you wouldn't be so nervous."  
  
He turned to look at her. "I wish now I had told my boss on the phone that I quit. I really thought I could make it in Bridgeport. And I thought once I passed that hurdle, making other changes would be easier. Now, at least as far as my career is concerned, I'm nothing but a loser."  
  
"Chandler, don't say that," Monica admonished, running the palms of her hands along his upper arms. "You are anything but a loser, and don't you forget that."  
  
They separated reluctantly when the elevator dinged.  
  
"That's probably my boss."  
  
Monica resumed sitting in one corner of the couch and began leafing through a magazine. Chandler remained standing, bracing himself for Mr. Douglas' arrival.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you're here," Mr. Douglas said without preamble, not even acknowledging Monica's presence. "Let's go into my office, shall we?"  
  
Chandler stole one last glance at Monica, who mouthed "good luck" to him before burying her head in between the pages of the magazine.  
  
*~*  
  
Mr. Douglas' office seemed larger and more imposing than Chandler remembered. As he sat down across from the oak desk, he realized everything looked more intimidating because he was there for a negative work performance issue. He tried to keep things in perspective, but it wasn't easy.   
  
"Let's get down to business."  
  
Chandler nodded.  
  
"Before I tell you my decision regarding your future with this company, I want to hear your side about what happened when Riley Cooper telephoned you last night to report he needed your help."  
  
"I was talking to Riley about the crisis in the Bridgeport office when another incident claimed my attention. A very dear friend of mine was in trouble, and I needed to help her. I did cut Riley off, and I was distracted. I was about to call him back when you called me."  
  
"Riley called me because he said he tried your cell twice after he lost you, but you didn't answer."  
  
"Yes, that's correct. In my haste to help my friend, I left my phone behind. I don't blame Riley for calling you. If I were in his position, I would've done the same thing."  
  
"You knew how much Riley and the others were depending on you?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I know I let them down, as well as you. This was an important project, and I failed to do my part."  
  
"Fortunately for us, the news isn't as bad as Riley first reported. We've had a lot of trouble in that office, and despite what you were doing to try to get things back on track, the corporate office had to take extra measures."  
  
"Extra measures? You mean the original data wasn't lost?"  
  
"No. The Bridgeport office would not have had the correct data to present to the Board of Directors, but we have it here in Manhattan."  
  
"That's great news," Chandler said. "You don't know how relieved I am."  
  
"I can imagine you must be. Unfortunately, you fell way short of the goals you set with me for this assignment. Therefore, I'm pulling you off the project. I'm taking over this one and will see it to completion."  
  
"I understand," Chandler said, more disappointed than he thought he would be.  
  
"I'm giving you a choice, and I need to hear your decision by 5:00 p.m. tomorrow. Riley has been demoted in the Bridgeport office. I've decided to place you in a lesser capacity here in Manhattan. You will not be in a supervisory position. You will be working on multiple projects along with other people in a unit, inputting data."  
  
"So, basically, I go back to the work I was doing when I first started."  
  
"That's correct. I need you to go to Bridgeport today, clean out your office and the apartment there, return the company vehicle here, and then either accept the position at a reduced salary, which we will negotiate, or have your letter of resignation on my desk by 5:00 p.m. tomorrow."  
  
*~*  
  
Monica could tell the meeting had not gone well as soon as Chandler stepped into the reception area. She stood and quickly made her way to him.  
  
"Did he fire you?" she asked, trying to read his expression.  
  
"No, but he might as well have. I need to get to Bridgeport."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
*~*  
  
They had arrived at the apartment before Chandler spoke again.   
  
"I need to go to the office to collect my things. Wait for me here. I won't be long."  
  
"I could start packing," she offered, looking around. "Where are the boxes?"  
  
"In one of the closets," he said distractedly. "Thanks. I'll be back soon."  
  
*~*  
  
Riley knocked on Chandler's open door and then entered.  
  
"I heard you're outta here."  
  
"Yeah," Chandler said, putting his few personal belongings into a box he'd found near the recycling area. "Douglas is going to oversee the project. These files on the desk are ones you should probably have. I'm sorry you got demoted. I don't think you deserved that."  
  
"I'm just thankful I still have a job. My wife is pregnant; we're buying a new house. These are tough times. Do you think you'll stay with the company?"  
  
"I don't know. I have until close of business tomorrow to decide. I have no idea what I want to do if I left my job. But to stay..."  
  
"Would be rough," Riley finished.  
  
"Yeah, it would. I really thought this would work. I still don't know what happened."  
  
"Douglas didn't tell you?" Riley asked, surprised.  
  
"No. His words and instructions to me were very succinct."  
  
"Brian, the guy who was checking the numbers, sabotaged us. He wanted revenge on you, and I guess to a certain extent, on me, too. Apparently, he was in line for the job Douglas gave you. He shocked all of us."  
  
"Brian? I can't believe it."  
  
"It's true. Since corporate had the correct data, it was easy enough to check. Once he knew you were in trouble, he confessed as if he'd done a good thing."  
  
"That's scary."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"I guess that's why I didn't get fired outright."  
  
"Douglas has to answer to his boss for this, too. I think that's why he's now overseeing the project. If anything else goes wrong, it's going to be on him."  
  
"I think you guys are in good shape."  
  
"Thanks in no small part to you. I know no one else is going to say it Chandler, but you did get us to work as a team, and no one else has been able to do that. You made a difference. A positive difference. You actually got us to care about this project. Damnit, I wanted to see us make that milestone, and no one was dreading you coming on board more than me."  
  
"Except maybe Brian?" Chandler said and gave a wan smile. "I appreciate your words, I really do. I just wish this hadn't all been for nothing."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"Good luck with whatever you decide to do," Riley told him sincerely.  
  
"Same to you. Congratulations on your impending fatherhood."  
  
"Thanks," Riley said and smiled. "I know it's going to change my life. I have one question to ask, and if you don't want to answer, I'll understand."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What happened that made you ditched our conversation?"  
  
Chandler smiled as he looked down at the silver frame he held in his hands.   
  
"You can appreciate this. In the middle of everything, I finally told Monica I loved her."  
  
Riley's face lit up. "So, you guys are together?"  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
"That's fantastic. Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Let's keep in touch," Riley said. "You said this had all been for nothing, but I don't believe that's necessarily true. I'd like to see Monica and Ross again."  
  
"Once things calm down, I'll talk to them about it. I'm sure they'd like to see you, too."  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler walked into the apartment and couldn't help but smile when he saw how much Monica had accomplished.  
  
"You're in your element, aren't you?" he asked and then laughed.  
  
"This is nothing," she said. "I could be done in another hour."  
  
"Take a break. Let's go get something to eat."  
  
*~*  
  
Seated near the back of a quaint neighborhood restaurant, Chandler and Monica ordered soup, a turkey sandwich, and iced tea. Monica added sugar and lemon to her iced tea and continuously stirred the amber contents of the glass, waiting for Chandler to speak. He finally covered her hand with his to stop the irritating noise.  
  
"I have to make a decision by 5:00 p.m. tomorrow," he finally said.  
  
Relief washed over Monica that he was talking to her about what went on in his boss' office.  
  
"What kind of a decision?"   
  
"Whether or not to accept a lower position, with a reduced salary, in the Manhattan office or leave altogether."  
  
"What kind of position is Mr. Douglas offering you?"  
  
"Basically, the same one I had when I first started."  
  
"What about the money?"  
  
"It would be a negotiated reduction."  
  
"With no chance for increases or a promotion?"  
  
"Probably not." Chandler sat back in his chair and sighed. "This is a no-brainer, right? I have to submit my letter of resignation. I didn't stay there this long just to go back to what I was doing when I first started! I have some money in the bank. I'll find another job somewhere. It's not like I'm Riley who has a wife, a new house and a child on the way."  
  
"You never were happy there," Monica reasoned.  
  
"No, I wasn't. But it's so strange. I am very disappointed that this assignment didn't work out."  
  
She reached across the table and covered his hand with hers.  
  
"I'm sorry, too. Why don't you take some time to think about what it was about this particular assignment that you liked and maybe your next job can include some of those elements?"  
  
"That's a good idea," Chandler said. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, let's hurry up and eat so we can get back to your apartment. The sooner we pack everything and clean up, the sooner we can get you settled in back where you belong."  
  
Chandler laughed. "Has Joey been living it up since I've been gone?"  
  
"I don't know about that," Monica said, "but I know he's going to be happy to have you back. But no one could be more thrilled that you're coming home than I am. Please don't ever move away again."  
  
"Why would I," he asked and kissed her hand as he held it in his, "when everything I've ever wanted is sitting right across from me?" 


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: As I began writing this chapter, I realized the story was coming to its natural conclusion, at least for me. So, here is a very short Chapter 18, followed by an Epilogue. I hope these last two chapters don't disappoint. I feel I ended the story at an appropriate place. I've enjoyed writing it, and I've enjoyed reading all your many wonderful reviews. I appreciate every single one. You guys are the best. You've truly made this a worthwhile endeavor for me. Thank you soooo much! :)  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and Joey all started talking at once when they entered Apartment 20 late Sunday afternoon and saw Monica and Chandler sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Are you back to stay?" Joey asked, excitement in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I am," Chandler said. "I was dismissed from the project in Bridgeport."  
  
"Did you get fired?" Ross asked.  
  
"No, but my boss isn't offering me anything to want to make me stay. I'm giving him my letter of resignation tomorrow."  
  
"What will you do?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I can temp if nothing else."  
  
"Mon," Joey complained, as he looked through her refrigerator, "there's nothing good in here to eat."  
  
"Ah, despite my need to make changes, I realize some things will never change," Chandler said and laughed. "And I have to admit I wouldn't want them to."  
  
"Calm down, Joey," Monica said. "We ordered pizzas. They should be here any minute."  
  
"Yeah, baby," Joey said and grinned impishly. "Nothing beats the Joey Special."  
  
Once the pizzas had arrived, everyone gathered in the living room. Ross wanted to know every last detail of what happened at the engagement party.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't in the best of moods," Monica said, when she and Chandler had finished relaying their saga. "I didn't mean to cause problems on your special night. I promise the wedding will go much smoother."  
  
"It couldn't go much worse," Rachel said and laughed. And then she turned serious. "But it got you guys to finally, finally admit how you feel about one another. I think it's all been worth it."  
  
Chandler and Monica shared a look.  
  
"Do you think it's been worth it?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Yes," Monica said, knowing in her heart it was true. "Individually, we struggled with how we felt about one another, but together, we are going to show everyone just how strong a united front can be. There's nothing we can't accomplish if we promise to do it together."  
  
"I love you," Chandler said, kissing her passionately in front of all their friends.   
  
"Here's to beginnings," Ross said, holding up his glass as the others followed suit. "Where would the journey and the destination be without them?" 


	19. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
Joey thought his fiancée Phoebe had never looked more beautiful as she walked towards the front of the room in her maroon dress. Chandler thought his soon-to-be fiancée was the most beautiful woman in the room except, he conceded, for the bride who wore a stylish floor-length white gown with a sequined bodice and matching white gloves. In lieu of a veil, she had chosen to wear pearl combs in her upswept hair. As she walked down the aisle of the Starlight Room in the Ritz-Carlton Hotel, on the arm of her father, Ross knew, without a doubt, his bride had never looked more beautiful or elegant.  
  
With an organist playing the "Wedding March", white candles softly glowing, and holly giving the room a pleasant aroma, Rachel's father kissed her cheek, shook hands with Ross, and then left his daughter standing on the left side of the man who was about to become her husband.  
  
The ceremony was short but beautiful, as they each took turns speaking, sometimes tearfully, what was in their hearts. They exchanged vows and rings; and when the judge pronounced them husband and wife and they finally kissed, everyone applauded and congratulated the couple whose feet had not touched the ground.  
  
"I can't believe we're finally married," Rachel whispered to Ross. "I love you so much."  
  
"I feel the same way," Ross said, continuing to hold his bride in his arms. "You have made me the happiest man, Mrs. Rachel Geller."  
  
"Mrs. Rachel Geller," she said, pulling back to look into her husband's smiling handsome face. "It's perfect."  
  
*~*  
  
The reception went smoothly. At midnight, those who remained began to wish each other a "Merry Christmas". Phoebe couldn't stop laughing at Joey, who kept finding every spot of mistletoe, just so he could kiss his fiancée.  
  
"I love you," he told her time and time again. "I'm ready for us to set a date. What do you think?"  
  
"I think I couldn't love you more," Phoebe said.  
  
"You remember when Ross talked about beginnings?"  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Well, how about if we celebrate the beginning of our life as husband and wife by having a spring wedding?"  
  
"Oh, yay," Phoebe said, falling into Joey's arms. "I love spring. It's the time of new births. This will be so much fun to plan our wedding."  
  
"Everything with you is fun," Joey said and winked.  
  
And this time, he didn't wait to find mistletoe before letting her know just how much she meant to him.  
  
*~*  
  
"There's a surprise for you under my tree when we get home tonight," Chandler said to Monica, who couldn't have been happier since she and Chandler had gotten together.  
  
"Can I guess what it is?" she teased, her blue eyes shining.  
  
"Sure. But you probably won't be right."  
  
"I bet I will be. It's a small gift, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sort of like a square box?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If I unwrapped it, I would find out it's a black velvet jewelry box?"  
  
"You peeked," Chandler accused, but he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I can't wait until we get home," she said, her mouth finding his in a warm wet kiss.  
  
"Since you know your gift, I think it's only fair that you tell me mine."  
  
"Are you sure you wanna know? Don't you want to be surprised?"  
  
"No. I want to know what wonderful present you bought for me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You give in so easily."  
  
"Hey," she said, punching his arm. "Just for that I should make you wait. And not just for your present either."  
  
He laughed. "I'm sorry. I should know by now that you drive a hard bargain."  
  
"And what else?" she asked and grinned.  
  
"And that you always win. Now tell me my present."  
  
"Well, now that you're officially working on Joey's drama with other writers, I thought it was time you had a state-of-the-art laptop."  
  
"Wow, Monica, thank you so much."  
  
"See, now aren't you disappointed that I told you?"  
  
"No, never," he said. He kissed her again. "I could never be disappointed with you by my side. Just think, sweetheart, it's almost five months to the day when we told each other how we felt. I've never regretted that for a single moment. Have you?"  
  
"Never," she agreed. "These past months have been the best of my life. And once I'm wearing my engagement ring, I know it will be just the beginning of a wonderful life I plan to share with you."  
  
"I had the most serious doubts I would ever have a chance to say this to anyone, but I want to tell you this, Monica, because I mean it with all my heart: Come, grow old with me. The best is yet to be." 


End file.
